


Heavy is the Head

by myliesboundbythread



Series: The Songs of Us [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Coming of Age, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/M, Future tags and warnings, Leon growing up, M/M, Multi, Other, Piers being piers, Pokemon, Pokemon Battles, Rose is a prig okay, Rose may have a heart but not a big one, Trans Character, Trans Dande | Leon, Trans Leon, Trans Male Character, Usage of Deadnames as punishment, using misgendering as punishment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 28,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myliesboundbythread/pseuds/myliesboundbythread
Summary: Growing up can be hard. Growing up can be even harder when you aren't what people expect or want you to be. Here we follow the trials and tribulations of the Champion and Gym Leaders of Galar region, their ups and downs, and how growing up fast can be awkward sometimes.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers, Dande | Leon/Original Character(s), Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Rurina | Nessa/Sonia
Series: The Songs of Us [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669534
Comments: 76
Kudos: 116





	1. Prologue: The Making of Us

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a story to flesh out the threesome's relationship while tackling sensitive topics like being Trans, Growing up Trans and homosexuality. I'm using this as practice for a possible novel in the future so any constructive feed back will be more then appreciated.
> 
> Thank you to Yumishiori for Betaing my story. 
> 
> As always I do not own the characters of Pokemon. 
> 
> Please Enjoy

Kabu remembered when he first met the youngster that would end up the champion of Galar. He had still been new to the area, only just taking up the mantle of the fire gym leader of the region. Leon had been tiny compared to his peers and as shy as young Piers had been, only standing out because of the large sweatshirt that he wore over his uniform despite the heat of the day.    
  
Opal that day said that Leon would be one to keep an eye on. How right she had been.    
  
Leon, Sonia, Raihan, and Piers easily outstripped the rest of the challengers, the small lavender hair youth becoming almost someone else entirely out on the field. It was easy to tell that not only he but the others cared deeply for their pokemon and that their respective teams cared greatly for them. It wasn’t surprising to see the group easily making their way to his gym but It had been a surprise to most when Piers dropped out right after his battle with him. Only the Gym leaders, like himself, knew why the boy had to end his journey with the other three and it was almost heartbreaking to see Leon’s reaction to one of his new friends leaving.   
  
Sonia was next to pull, though because she was unable to defeat the rock gym leader at the time. The young lady had taken her defeat with grace and went back to help Professor Magnolia with her studies.    
  
To see his childhood friend step away had been a bit of a blow, one that was cushioned by the surprise of seeing and battling the new dark type gym leader, Piers. Kabu would find out later from a passing conversation with Leon that Piers had explained that he’d stepped out due to family matters and not much else from the taciturn teen.    
  
Though after seeing two of their friends step from the challenges, Leon and Raihan started to fight harder, concentrating on each battle with a sharp near savant focus; With Raihan staying on Leon’s heels in terms of battle prowess. The two seemed to push each other harder and harder until they were facing each other in the final leg of the challenges. At first, Leon had seemed reluctant to battle his friend, knowing at the moment the battle would truly set them apart, but Raihan had started to goad him.    
  
The resulting battle was awe-inspiring.

  
When asked, Kabu and Opal both would remember how Leon had started to go over to Raihan to hug his friend and how Rose interceded before he could, pulling Leon back to the center of the Arena to show him off. As Rose gushed over the new champion Leon’s eyes would linger on Raihan as he walked from the field.    
  
That day Leon’s true smiles became a rare sight. 


	2. Fragments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Usage of Deadnaming to punish someone

_I wish I had never won the championship_

  
Leon missed being able to play with his friends or spend time playing video games. This ‘being the champion of Galar’ thing sucked...He hunched into his coat some, trying to hide from the eyes and whispers that followed him as he trailed behind Chairman Rose. Being watched while battling was one thing but it made him feel...like an animal. He honestly hated being the center of attention.   
  
“Lea.”   
  
Leon winced. “Leon sir…”   
  
Rose seemed to give him an indulgent smile. “Ah yes. I remember.” 

_Then how come you keep using my old name…Wish Mom never gave him that file..._

Something must have shown on his features because the Chairman patted his head. “Once you start acting like Leon the Champion I will start calling you by that name.”   
  
Leon stared at Rose as he started to walk away, tears of frustration threatening to spill over as his heartbeat pounded in his ears. He balled his fists and started to walk again only to get tackled by someone. The boy yelped in surprise before looking up at who tackled him, the prior anger getting washed away by joy. “Raihan!”   
  
“Hey there Itty Bit!” He smirked. “Fancy seeing you here.”   
  
Leon elbowed him lightly getting him to let go. “The Chairman wants me to be formally introduced to the gym leaders.”   
  
“Nice! I’m actually one of the dragon gym trainers now.” He flashed a cheeky grin.   
  
“Really!?”   
  
“Yep! The Gym Leader was so impressed when we came through that he asked me to join him.”   
  
“Congrats.” Leon grinned. “Means we’ll get to battle again during the challenges.”   
  
Raihan nodded and looked up. “Uh oh..the chairman looks angry…” He frowned as the elder man paused by them and put on a pleasant smile. “You had me worried, Champion.” He rested a hand on Leon’s shoulder and squeezed tightly. “When I turned around and you weren’t there I thought you’d gotten lost.”   
  
Leon paled a little at the look in the Chairman’s eyes and dropped his head. “Sorry…”   
  
“My fault.” Raihan rubbed his neck. “I saw him and wanted to say hi while I had the chance. Let him know that I’m going to be training here at the gym.”   
  
“I see.” Rose nodded. “It’s good he has a friend in the gym. Champion. We should go.”   
  
Leon swallowed back the sick feeling in his stomach and nodded. “Yes sir.. By Rai..I’ll talk to you later.”   
  
“Talk to you later Itty Bit. Don’t work too hard.” He hugged him before waving some and walking away. A whimper of pain escaped his shoulder as Rose’s hold tightened.   
  
“Come along Lea. Its time to introduce the champion to the Gym Leader.” His eyes glittered coldly. “You will slap on a smile and be polite won’t you?”   
  
“Y-yes sir.” Leon trembled as the pressure increased slightly before going away. Rose patted his head again.   
  
“Good.” He smiled kindly, gently pushing him ahead of him. All Leon could feel was ice at the pit of his belly and slapped on a smile as they stepped into the gym proper. Once the Gym Leader and Chairman started talking, he relaxed some, his mind wandering as he took in the Gym that he hadn’t explored much during the challenges.   
  
Leon’s eyes widened as he saw different flying dragon types in the rafters of the gym, flitting between the different support struts. “Wow…” Some of them weren’t even from Galar!   
  
“Like them?” The Gym leader asked, chuckling. The boy turned back to him and winced when he saw Rose’s frown. “I haven’t seen some of them before sir.”   
  
“I’m not surprised.” He chuckled. “I traveled a fair bit as a trainer before I ended up here in Galar as a gym leader.” He looked up at the pokemon. “Each and everyone one are pokemon I’ve either caught or bred and battled with during my travels.” He looked at Rose then. “A good number of them are illegal to use in the challenges though.”   
  
“Or to even have,” Rose stated mildly.   
  
“Or to even have.” The man nodded, chuckling good-naturedly. “But they have been staying in place as I promised.” He looked at Leon. “I do have some advice for you Leon. Never rest on your laurels. Always strive to be stronger and smarter.” He gently ruffled his hair. “And for Arceus sake...remember he’s just a kid and let him spend time with his peers, Rose.”   
  
“You act like I’m going to lock him away, Rowan.”   
  
“Lock him away? No. Make him grow up far too fast?” Rowan gave him a look. “Yes.”   
  
Leon chewed his lip, mulling over Rowan’s words not listening to the two men argue before his wrist was being grabbed. “Come along Leon we have another gym to visit.” He started to march away with him leaving Leon racing to keep up with him. He’d turn back slightly and see Rowan wave. “Come back to visit soon Leon! I will introduce you to some of my pokemon.”   
  
He would hide a grin in his hoodie as he followed the Chairman out.


	3. Duties of a Champion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Hints of invalidating one gender. 
> 
> Thank you again for being my beta Yumishiori

Meeting the rest of the Gym leaders had gone smoothly, thankfully, but it was noticeable the Chairman was in a foul mood from the Dragon leader. So Leon tried his best to behave how Rose wanted him to behave, smiling to the point his jaw hurt and answering the way he thought Rose would want him to answer so that by the end of the day he was exhausted and still so soul-sick of Rose’s ultimatum.    
  
_ Act like a champion and I will use the name you prefer.  _

As he entered his hotel room he pulled off his hoodie and in a quiet fit threw it before flopping on the bed with a sigh. Hearing Char come out of his ball he rolled to his now Charizard. “Today sucked.” He mumbled, reaching up to pet his partner’s snout as Char rumbled softly as if trying to soothe Leon. He smiled weakly and sat up, hugging him. “I shouldn’t let it bother me...I shouldn’t…” But it hurt. He’d thought the man that had sponsored him would be different from the others. But instead…   
  
He was so much worse.    
  
The boy let out a soft sniffle. He’d only wanted to test himself against other trainers, to be judged on his ability to battle. He sighed and buried his face against Char’s neck. “Let’s go to the park tomorrow and play. We haven’t gotten to do that in a while…”    
  
Char rumbled at the idea, hugging him close. The warmth of his pokemon was soothing and he slowly relaxed. “I saw Raihan today.” He told him, smiling as the pokemon perked. “Maybe if I’m not busy we can call him and see if we can’t have a practice battle together.” He reached up to scratch behind one of Char’s horns before getting up to shower.    
  
Leon stopped by the mirror a moment, tugging on a bit of hair. For his mom he kept it long but looking at it at the moment it needed a trim other than that what he saw in the reflection made him sigh and turn to start the water. He tried to let the beat of the water clear his mind only to hear his Rotomphone ring. He sighed and debated with himself a moment before ignoring it. If it was his Mom he’d call back and she would understand.    
  
He rested his forehead on the shower wall, half dozing for a moment when he head the phone ring again. “Must be important.” He murmured, shutting the water off and grabbing a towel. “Rotom?” He checked the calls and sighed. “Chairman…” He dipped his head before lightly pushing the call back. “Face Char, Rotom.” He murmured before Rose picked up.    
  
“Where were-!?” Rose's question cut off when Char appeared on the screen.    
  
“I was taking a shower Chairman.” Leon, grabbing an over large shirt and shorts to grab in. He grinned as Char growled at the phone faintly.    
  
“Yes… Well. Oleana will be emailing your schedule for tomorrow.”    
  
Leon frowned and finished dressing, turning the phone to him. “Schedule?” He asked weakly. The chairman had said that he had tomorrow to himself.    
  
“Small change of plans. You need training.” Rose stated. “Not only with battling but with being out in the public.”    
  
He could feel himself wilting some. “But...I promised Char-”   
  
“You are the face of Galar.” He cut him off. “And the pokemon challenges. It’s bad enough that I have to pander to your delusion of being male you can at least carry yourself properly.” Rose sighed. “Starting tomorrow you’ll be going to public speaking and etiquette classes. I’ve also hired a tutor.”    
  
Leon sat there stunned. “But what about my family...my friends?”    
  
“If you show improvement, I will see about giving you days off,” Rose answered. “Get some sleep. Tomorrow will be busy.” The line went dead as Rose hung up, giving no time for Leon to argue with him.    
  
Leon clenched his fists tightly, fighting back tears of frustration. When Char moved closer he hugged him tightly, burying his face against him. “Sorry, Char…” He murmured softly. “I guess no park time tomorrow.” 

_ Wish I had never won! _

***

It had been a couple weeks since Raihan had seen Leon at the Hammerlocke Gym and if he thought he had looked out of his element then seeing him on telly with Rose during the press conference was a whole new level. Though Leon wore a wide smile and was cheery when he answered questions you could see at the edges that the boy wanted to be somewhere else.    
  
“I told him not to make him grow up too fast.”    
  
Raihan looked up at Rowan.    
  
“You are friends with him right?” He asked Raihan. At the boy’s nod, he looked back at the screen. “You should call him and check on him. He’s going to need his friends.”    
  
“Rowan?” He frowned when the man ruffled his hair and walked away. “Weird…”    
  
Still…   
  
He pulled out his Rotom and text Leon.  **_Hey have some time?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** He went back to watching the tv catching the end of the press conference. He frowned as the camera caught a little of Leon, the smile gone and that made Raihan worry. He crossed his arms, frowning, wondering if he should text back when his phone chimed a message. He pulled it out and looked at what was sent.  **_I’ll call when I'm back at my room._ **

Raihan sat on the couch with a faint huff.  **_Alright._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** He could be patient...He really could.    
  
Honest. 

Still, after 10 minutes he started to get antsy and after an hour he thought Leon had forgotten about him so he tucked his phone away and started toward his dorm. He’d just reached the door when his Rotom rung, making him jump some. He glanced around to make sure no one had seen before answering his phone. “Lee?”   
  
“Hey, Rai. Something up?”   
  
_ He sounds so exhausted.  _ “Nothing much. Just wanted to see how you were doing.” He closed his room door behind him and sat on the bed. “Saw you on the telly today.”    
  
“Oh yeah?” Leon asked.    
  
“Yeah...you looked...well tired actually. Would you like to come to Hammerlocke tomorrow?”   
  
“I...I can’t. I have classes in the morning then a photoshoot…”    
  
Raihan frowned, was this what Rowan meant? “Sounds boring.”    
  
“Yeah...But if I improve my public persona he’ll let me have a few days off.”   
  
“Let…” He frowned. “Leon? Is he not even letting you go home to visit your mom?”   
  
The boy tried to laugh off the worry. “I got a lot to do. I mean...I have a duty as a champion now right?” His voice trailed off.    
  
“Lee..” He sighed before growling. “That’s it! I’m coming to get you this weekend!”    
  
“But-”   
  
“You can’t stay cooped up in a room! And it’s not fair to your pokemon to be stuck in a ball all day!”    
  
“Okay…”    
  
“Sides. You told me you’d introduce me to your ma.”    
  
“That’s true I did.”    
  
“So...I’ll get you at 7 am Saturday!”    
  
“7 am. Okay. I’ll be waiting.” He quietly hung up. Raihan stared at his phone and flopped back. Now he just had to get permission from Rowan for the outing... 

Oops..


	4. Fun and consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Purposeful deadnaming and misgendering to punish
> 
> As always thank you Yumi for betaing for me

Getting permission from Rowan had been scarily easy but when the Gym Leader explained why he had so readily given it...well it made sense. Rowan hated seeing kids getting abused, it’s why most his gym trainers were orphans that he’d taken in and fostered, and to him what the Chairman was doing...well it was just another form of abuse in his mind.    
  
He had handed Raihan a pass and some money before sending him along.    
  
Raihan slipped into the lobby of the hotel that Rose had Leon staying at and looked around. Spotting him he hurried over. “Smart idea hiding your hair. I almost didn’t recognize you Itty Bit.”    
  
The small boy blushed some before ushering him out the lobby doors onto the sidewalk. Taking the hint Raihan took hold of Leon’s wrist and led him away to a nearby cafe. Once inside they took a seat at a back table where Leon dropped his head down heavily. Raihan watched him a moment before ordering chocolate milk and the honeyed buns that he knew his friend liked and a soda and cookies for himself. He turned back to Leon and reached over to poke his shoulder. “Hey Itty?”   
  
“Shh...just a five minute nap please.”    
  
Raihan snorted. “Last time you did that we were late getting to Kabu’s gym.”    
  
“Was not.” He bickered.    
  
“Was too. Come on. Sit up.”    
  
Leon sat up and groaned, earning a raised eyebrow from Raihan. “Sorry.”    
  
“You okay?” Raihan asked.    
  
“I couldn’t sleep last night.” He tucked his legs under himself in the chair with a frown. “I keep trying to figure out what I’m doing wrong. Chairman Rose keeps looking at me and he seems so unhappy with what he sees…” Tears welled up in his golden eyes, the sight making his chest tighten.    
  
“If you are unhappy you can still step back. That’s what the previous champion did…”    
  
He shook his head, rubbing an eye. “He sponsored me...so this is the least I can do to pay him back…”    
  
“Leon..”    
  
“I...Just got to get used to the spotlight is all.” He beamed.    
  
Raihan frowned but Leon gave him a reassuring look, like he hadn’t been in frustrated tears mere moments ago. He finally huffed at him. “Fine but no more talking about it. Today is about having fun and eating sugar.” He grinned.    
  
Leon relaxed and nodded some, smiling back. “Sounds good!” 

***

The day was fun! Really fun. Reminding him of why he and Raihan had become friends in the first place. It had been nice to hang out with someone his age, who didn’t make him feel like trash. He just wished he could have spoken more to Raihan about what he was going through but that would have worried the other boy more.    
  
_ He’s right though...you should step back. The Chairman makes you feel bad. _ _   
_ _   
_ But he had to repay him for sponsoring him. Besides, the money he was getting as champion helped his Mom and Grandparents out. So how could he think about himself?   
  
_ Mom would agree. You need to just go home, regroup and compete in the other leagues.  _ _   
_ _   
_ He wanted to...He’d love to travel. But again his family needed the money he’d make off wins. It was just best if he stayed put. If he behaved things would get better. Rose said so himself.    
  
_ Like he’s trustworthy though… _ _   
_ _   
_ Leon hunched in on himself and opened the door to his room. He stepped in and turned to shut the door. When the light snapped on his cried out, pressing against the door. Spotting who turned on the lights he paled some. “Chairman.”    
  
“So...where exactly have you been all day?”   
  
The boy bowed his head, heart hammering. “In town sir.”    
  
“And what, pray tell, was so important that you missed all your scheduled appointments?”    
  
Leon swallowed thickly. “N-nothing.”   
  
The Chairman narrowed his eyes and stood, towering above Leon. “You missed your lessons, ignored your calls and texts...For nothing?”   
  
He shrunk in on himself. “Y-yes.”   
  
Rose held out his hand. “Hand me your Rotom and all your pokemon save Charizard.”    
  
“What!? Why!?”   
  
“Because those belong to Galar’s Champion Leon.” He answered simply. “And you, little girl, are not but a little Postwick Brat pretending to be him.”    
  
He clenched his teeth wanting to rise to the challenge that he saw in the Chairman’s eyes, daring him to blow up at him. But instead his swallowed back that acidic rage he felt and dropped his gaze. He took Char’s ball from the holster and handed the Chairman his pokeballs and phone. “You made the right choice. At the end of two weeks, if you show you are serious about your studies, I’ll give you back your things. Understand?”   
  
Leon nodded silently.    
  
“Speak up Lea.”    
  
He gritted his teeth. “Yes sir.”    
  
“Good. Now step aside.”    
  
He quietly did so, head bowed as the Chairman stepped out of his room. Once the door shut he went to the bathroom and carefully set Char’s ball down before starting the shower and sitting in the bottom of it as the water washed over him.    
  
If he cried well...Char wouldn’t tell anyone...


	5. Give a little to take a little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Misgendering, Deadnaming. While Rose's not doing it out loud to Leon he is still doing it in his mental Dialogue 
> 
> Thanks always to Yumishiori

Some parents knew almost instinctively when something was wrong with their child. Leon’s mother was one of them. It was a small niggling at the back of her mind, nagging worry that only grew when her son didn’t text in the morning like he normally did to keep her informed of what was going on with him. Worry that grew into panic when he went a week without a text, call or email. So in her panic she called her husband.    
  
“What would I know, Daphne?”    
  
“I just had hoped he had called you…”   
  
“I haven’t heard anything from him in awhile either.”    
  
“And that doesn’t make you worry Mason!?”    
  
“He’s a pokemon trainer now. He’s probably off in the woods somewhere. Stop calling when there’s nothing to panic over.” He hung up after that leaving her to seethe for a moment before trying his friends.    
  
She was met with similar though less infuriating responses from all three.   
  
Daphne frowned at her phone, chewing her lip before finally calling the Chairman. When she wasn’t able to get through to him she crossed her arms. Should she go to Hammerlocke? Was he even in Hammerlocke still?    
  
Her Rotom would ring startling her out of her thoughts. She fumbled with the phone and answered. “Hello?”    
  
“Hello? Daphne?” Rose asked.   
  
“This is she? Is my Son alright.”    
  
“He’s fine. I do apologize I have been keeping him busy. He’ll call you tonight.” He promised.    
  
“Please. I’ve been so worried. He normally doesn’t go this long without a call or text.” 

The Chairman was quiet a moment before humming. “Let me go find him and have him call you.” He soothed.    
  
“Of course.” She looked at the phone as the chairman hung up. She chewed her lip some. Why did she feel like something was off?   
  
Her contemplation was interrupted as again her Rotom rang. Seeing her son’s name she answered it. “Lee?”   
  
“Hey Mama. Sorry I hadn’t been in touch in a while.” He murmured.    
  
“That’s okay. Are you alright?”    
  
“I’m fine.” He promised. “I just was busy studying and training.”    
  
_ Studying?  _ “I’m glad you are okay.” She smiled. “Are you behaving?”   
  
“Ah...yes ma’am.” Leon answered. “As good as I can be.”    
  
_ Why does he seem so subdued….  _ “I’m going to send you some soup. You sound under the weather dear.”    
  
“I’m just tired is all.”   
  
“Leon. You have your next class to go to.” Rose called.    
  
“Yes sir. Sorry Mom I need to go. I’ll try to call tomorrow.” He promised.    
  
“Okay Lee. Take care of yourself.”    
  
“I will mama.”   
  
Daphne started at the phone screen a bit longer after her boy hung up, chewing her lip some. Leon seems so ...down. Unlike himself. She tucked her phone away. Only thing to do now was send him a care package.   
  
***

Lea quietly started to hand Rose the phone back only to be stopped. “You’ve earned back.” He’d smile at the girl’s apparent surprise. “You still haven’t earned your pokemon back.” He stated, watching her expression fall. How strange that her pokemon would matter more than her phone. Still all the better as taking her phone only seemed to cause further issues. “If you pass your tutors evaluations you’ll get them back sooner.” He sat back, watching the myriad of emotions in the child’s eyes. She’ll need to learn how to hide her feelings soon rather than later. “Since you’ve been so well behaved today I will allow you to go out and talk to your friends.”   
  
She nodded to him and quietly waited to be dismissed. He would gesture for her to go and turn away as she stepped out the door. So much he had to do to prepare her…   
  
***

Leon should be happy he knew. He had gotten his phone back and was allowed to go see Raihan and Piers. But he wasn’t. His partners were still locked away from him and all he could feel was guilt that he’d gotten them taken away in the first place. 

_ I still have Char at least… _ _   
_ _   
_ True...He did. But the others were family too.    
  
Leon laid on the bed, his face buried against his pillow. He should probably text his friends...let them know he was okay but he was just...so...tired.    
  
_ A small nap wouldn’t hurt...it's noon now an hour or so and I’d still have time to meet up with Raihan at least… _

One...Two...and he was asleep. 

***

Raihan paced the sitting room of the dormitorium, Rowan idly watching him as he sipped on his tea. The elder would smile bemusedly as Raihan shouted and scrubbed his head. “I should just go over there and check on him! What if he’s hurt!?”

“Calm yourself Raihan.” Rowan soothed. “If it’s as bad as you think I can go and-”   
  
The boy let out a yelp as his phone rang and clambered to answer it. “Hello?”   
  
“Hey...I meant to call earlier but I fell asleep…”    
  
“Leon! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Your mom called and said you hadn’t texted or any-”    
  
“I’m fine.” Leon reassured brightly. “I was just...busy…”    
  
“Busy.”    
  
“Y-yeah?” Leon answered.    
  
Raihan frowned some. “Think you’ll have the weekend off?”    
  
The boy was quiet a moment. “I have to double check with Mr. Rose..Why do you ask?”   
  
“No reason. Just let me know okay?” Raihan answered. “You sound like you are still half asleep.” 

“Sorry.” He mumbled some. “Yeah I’ll let you know. Promise.”    
  
“Go sleep.”    
  
“Yes Da.” There was a little bit of that joking sarcasm. “Night Rai.”    
  
“Night Itty Bit.”    
  
There was a faint snort at the nickname before Leon hung up. Raihan stared at his phone with a questioning look, as if the Rotom had all his answers. He finally turned to Rowan, who set his tea down.    
  
“What is it.”    
  
“He’s not happy.”    
  
“Leon?”   
  
He nodded, looking frustrated. Rowan stood and gently set a hand on his head. “I’ll go talk to Chairman Rose.”    
  
He looked up in surprise as Rowan ruffled his hair. “I’ll see what I can do.”    
  
Raihan watched as Rowan left the room before looking back down at his phone. He really hoped that Rowan could do something to help his friend. 


	6. Small Town Savior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Misgendering and alluding to child abused. 
> 
> Thank you Yumishiori for being my Beta reader

Of the many things Rose had expected to happen today...a visit from the Dragon Gym Leader was the furthest down on the list. Yet! Here was Rowan striding towards him as if he owned the place with a look of calm determination on his face. Rose sighed. “Anything that can I help you with today, Rowan?”  
  
“I’m here to talk about Leon,” Rowan answered simply, crossing his arms as he stopped in front of the man. 

He could feel a headache building behind his eyes. “What about the Champion?” He asked lightly.   
  
“You mean besides the fact that my youngest trainer can tell that you are running that poor kid ragged? Or the fact that I know that you probably took his only means of communication from him and set not only his friends to worrying but his mother as well?” He sneered at him. “Maybe it’s the fact that you are using a child as a pawn in whatever little game you are playing.” He growled the last part, sounding a fair bit like his dragons.   
  
Enough so that Rose raised his hands in a soothing gesture. “Perhaps I have been pushing her-”   
  
“Him.”   
  
“Him…” He corrected. “A bit hard. But it's only because his position as Champion is going to have him out in the spotlight.” Rose held his hands out. “The Champion needs to know how to carry himself with Poise and Grace.” 

Rowan grabbed him by the collar, snarling. “He. Is. A. Child! Not some debutant for you to flaunt around.”   
  
“But that is exactly what he is.” Rose grabbed one of Rowan’s wrists. “The moment he became the champion he became the face of the Galaran League. Of Galar in general!”   
  
“Arceus damn you, Rose! Have you not looked at the boy lately!” He shook him.   
  
“He’s fine!”   
  
“He’s anything but!” Rowan shoved him away. Rose backed up hurriedly putting his hands up as the dragon tamer advanced, his mind working.   
  
“A deal then!”   
  
Rowan stopped, his eyes narrowing. “I’m listening…”   
  
***   
  
Leon was just coming out of his etiquette class when Rose and, surprisingly, Rowan walk up. His chest tightened in worry, his mind working quickly to review his actions of the last couple days. Had he done something wrong? He had not been smiling enough during the last meeting?   
  
He felt queasy as Rose stopped in front of him. “Rowan will be taking over your scheduling from now on,” Rose announced without preamble.   
  
“Sir?” Leon blinked in surprise.   
  
Rose just gave him a kind smile. “Seems I may have been pushing you too hard. So. Rowan will be handling your schedule for now on to make sure I don’t...overwork you.”

  
Leon looked to Rowan who gently ruffled his hair. “Means you’ll be staying with me between Challenge seasons.” He glanced at Rose. “I’ll be making sure that he won’t be putting too many meetings on you while you are taking lessons.” He turned back. “I’ll also be taking over your lessons about pokemon battles and tactics.”   
  
He felt so confused. Was he being punished? What did he do wrong?   
  
“This isn’t a punishment,” Rose assured. “Just making sure you stay healthy.” He laughed. “Admittedly I’ve never raised a child. So was treating you like an adult.”   
  
He swallowed shakily, glancing at Rowan he was looking at Rose with no small amount of anger in his features. He dropped his gaze to his feet as Rose continued. “He’ll help you get your things and moved into the Hammerlocke Dorms.”   
  
“Yes, sir…” He’d see Rose’s feet start to walk away from him as if that was that. He’d hear him pause by the door.   
  
“Don’t take too long, you have a photo shoot later.”   
  
“Y-yes, sir.” He responded, listening to the door open and then shut leaving him with Rowan. The nervous knot tightened until Rowan set a gentle hand on his head and ruffled his hair. He swallowed and looked up at the Alolan.   
  
“How are you doing? Honestly?” He asked.   
  
“I’m fine!” He pasted on a smile. “Just busy.” His smile wavered as Rowan sighed.   
  
“Let’s go get your things so we can get you settled in.” He eyed him. “And you will be napping before you go to the photo shoot.”   
  
“But...I’m fine…” He argues weakly.   
  
“Be that as it may a midday nap never hurt..” He grinned, ushering Leon forward.   
  
“Oh...Okay..” Leon mumbled. To be entirely honest a nap didn’t sound bad really.   
  
***. 

Getting Leon moved into the dorms with his trainers had been remarkably easy given it seemed Rose hadn’t given him the time to accumulate anything during his time in the tiny apartment like hotel room that he’d been assigned to. It had been remarkably depressing to see little of Leon’s personality in what was supposed to be his home away from home. Not even his pokemon were there at the time.   
  
Rowan gritted his teeth as he remembered Leon’s small voice as they gathered his things and He’d asked where his other pokeballs were. 

_“Chairman Rose has them. It's a part of my punishment for sneaking away the other day…”_ _  
_ _  
_

That answer did not fly with Rowan. Pokemon were not toys to be taken away if a child misbehaved. They were partners! Friends! **_Family!!_ **   
  
They had stopped by the Chairman’s office directly after packing and gotten Leon’s pokemon back. Every single one.   
  
The relieved radiant smile on Leon’s face the moment they had been given back to him would be one that Rowan would never forget.   
  
One that made Rowan want to deck Rose.

_Who the hell takes pokemon away from a child as punishment?_

Even the people who are imprisoned are allowed to see their pokemon under restricted conditions, their partners given to close family or friends for safekeeping. To do to a child something you wouldn’t even do to a prisoner…   
  
Rowan sighed, rubbing his forehead.   
  
“Rowan?”   
  
He turned to Raihan’s voice and smiled. “Afternoon.” He greeted. “Did you enjoy your lunch with the others?”   
  
Raihan nodded, scuffing a foot some. “Are you okay?” The boy asked, making Rowan blink. The man sighed and went over to ruffle his hair gently. “I’m fine, just thinking.” He moved his hand watching as Raihan tried to tame his hair back down. “By the way. Your friend will be living part-time with us.”   
  
Raihan’s head snapped up in surprise.

  
Rowan nodded. “I will be sending him to his parents from time to time to spend time with his family and of course there are times where he’ll have to go on trips with Rose,” Arceus, he wished he didn’t have to. “But his free time will be spent here.”  
  
“You mean…”   
  
“Leon is here. But let him sleep longer. This evening you can show him around.”   
  
Raihan bounced excitedly. “Can I take him to the Aery?”   
  
“Only if you come and get me first.” He nodded, laughing as the boy cheered. He ruffled Raihan’s hair, smiling warmly. The kid was like him at that age...he really was.   
  
“Come. Let’s see if Leon is awake.” 


	7. A Moment's Reprieve

It was odd to say but Leon really did feel better, lighter living with the Dragon Gym Trainers. Rowan was a firm but kind and always ready with a smile for the people he called his own. Though while he still had to go to meetings and photoshoots (not to mention his lessons) with Chairman Rose, Rowan kept a check on how much he did in a day and always made sure he got at least two meals and free time to just be a kid. 

What’s more, he had time to go see his mother once a week to help her and his grandparents out!   
  
Which was why the text he woke up to was a surprise….   
  
“What wrong?” Raihan asked, plopping down next to him with his newest game.    
  
“Mom texted me.” He looked up. “I guess I’m going to be a big brother soon..”    
  
“No kidding!” He took the Rotom when Leon handed it to him. “Wow…” He blinked some before handing the phone back to him. “Are you okay?”   
  
“Yeah? Why wouldn’t I be?” He smiled. “I'm gonna have a baby sibling.” He looked thoughtful. “Maybe Rose will lessen my load so I can go see them when they are born?”   
  
“You just seemed confused about the news.” He started up the console.    
  
“I’m just confused cause she only told me now.” He chewed his lip, wondering how Father would take the news. He shook his head. “What game are you playing?” He tucked his feet under him.    
  
“Music Hero. Piers sent it to me with a letter telling me that I hafta buy a controller on my own.” Raihan answered. “Whatever that means. I have controllers.”    
  
“Isn’t it that game that you have to have one the instrument shaped ones?”   
  
“Wait...really?”   
  
He nodded. “I was thinking about getting one the music packs for Piers since his birthday is soon.”    
  
“Really!?”

Lee gave his friend a look. “Yeah?”   
  
“Bwaaah! I completely spaced on tha- Oof!” He tipped over as one of their dorm mates flung a pillow at him from their room door and hit him.    
  
“Keep it down!” She snapped.    
  
Leon shook his head as Raihan apologized sheepishly to her. “There’s an Ozzy pack that just came out. I was thinking I could get it and make it a gift from us both.”    
  
He nodded. “We should go visit him tomorrow, Spikemuth isn’t far from here.”    
  
“I wish I could.” He sighed. “I’m not allowed to go to Spikemuth outside of the Challenge season. Plus I have a lot of things for Chairman Rose I gotta do tomorrow.” Leon drooped some.    
  
Raihan frowned some. “Well...Are you free today?”    
  
“I have one meeting I hafta go to but other than that….”    
  
His friend nodded. “We should go shopping then. Get a couple controllers and that game!”   
  
“If we have enough.” Leon agreed, smiling before looking up as Rowan came out.    
  
“Raihan do you have a moment?”   
  
He nodded before looking to Leon. “I’ll see when you get back.”   
  
Leon waved to him as the pair walked off before summoning Char. “Can you take me to the Hammerlocke Studio.”   
  
Char rumbled at him, lowering so the boy could scramble onto his back.    
  
***   
  
Rose watched his staff get set up his mind on Leon and Rowan. Granted having the child house with Rowan solved a few worries it also made it harder to groom Leon to his needs.    
  
“Sorry. I’m here sir!”    
  
_ Speaking of… _

He turned to Leon watching him try to tame his hair down with a brush as he came in. His eyes flicked to the time and saw that, for once, the child was early. “Leon. What a surprise you are here early.”    
  
Leon blushed some. “I knew I’d be riding Char here so I wanted to come a bit early so I could brush my hair out. I know you get upset when it's tangled during the shoots.” 

“How do you know that?” Rose asked   
  
“I noticed at the last shoot you looked angry when I came in…” 

Rose paused for a moment and blinked in mild surprise.

_ Since when has the child been that observant? _ _   
_ _   
_ Rose cleared his throat some. “Ah...well...Thank you for being considerate. Now finish getting ready. We are almost set up for the shoot. Go ahead and summon your Charizard. The photographer wants to include him.” He watched as the child nodded and called his pokemon and stepped away as the photographer came up. 

_ Seems I’ll have to be more careful around him. Though it does make me wonder what else he notices around him.  _

Rose sat down in a chair, features thoughtful. Once the child was older he could have him start sitting in on board meetings, be interesting to see what he picked up from the others. That idea made him smirk faintly. He’d of course need to see about getting other tutors. Something that would make Leon an even better tool for him.   
  
He looked up when he heard Leon laugh. The child was up on his Charizard’s back, hugging him tightly being care free as the photographers worked. This would be an excellent set of photos...more natural looking. They’d make great posters for the Galaran league, possibly his energy company. Despite the costs Leon was shaping up to be a great investment.    
  
“We’re done here boss.” The photographer nodded to Rose, smiling. “We got a great set this time.” He patted Leon’s shoulder.    
  
“Thank you.” Rose nodded. “I’ll send your payment tomorrow.”    
  
The photographer waved and left. Leon waited patiently, rocking on his feet some. Rose looked him over. “Your tutors tell me you’ve been doing good in your classes. I may have to see about more once you are done with these two.”   
  
“Yes Sir.” He lowered his gaze some.    
  
“You are free for now. Good job..Leon.”    
  
The child looked up in surprise before grinning. “Thank you sir.” He waved to Rose as he dismissed him, leaving the man to his planning.

***   
  
Leon made his way back to the gym feeling oddly light for the first time since becoming champion. A compliment.    
  
_ Why do I feel like it came at a price though.. _ _   
_ _   
_ What did it matter. Rose finally acknowledged me right?   
  
Right…?   
  
Leon slowed outside the gym, his shoulders drooping some    
  
_ I know I’m going to have to keep making him happy if I want him to continue treating me like Leon. I know that I’m going to have to keep pushing myself. But I knew that before I even won the championship. This isn’t just for me. Its for Mom, for Dad, for Nanny and Papa and soon for my little brother… _ _   
_ _   
_ He took a deep breath and lightly smacked his cheeks. “I’ve gotten this far and can get further. No giving up now.” He whispered to himself.   
  
“Leon!”   
  
He turned to the voice only to get picked up in a hug by Raihan. “You’ll never guess what just happened!” He set him down and looked around. “Not here though.” He set Leon down and drug him off. Once they were a good distance away he slowed down.    
  
“Okay so?” Leon looked at his friend, near power walking to keep up with Raihan’s longer stride.    
  
“Rowan adopted me.”He smirked.    
  
“Oh..that’s good…” Leon stopped. “Wait...WHAT!?”

“Yeah. He adopted me.” He looked back at him. “He signed the papers today.” He smiled brightly.    
  
“What about the others?”   
  
“Well...that’s why I didn’t want to say anything around the gym. He says he’s not really going to treat me any differently since he considers the others his kids too and doesn’t want them to feel left out.”

Leon nodded in understanding before smiling warmly. “Just between us then.”    
  
“Yeah.” He nodded. “Just between us.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you Yumishori for being my beta


	8. Its My Birthday

Piers had been having such a good dream before his alarm went off. He’d been sitting with his father and sister, champion of Galar, with Leon and Raihan with him celebrating his win. He had put Spikemuth on the map and shown everyone that his tiny town was just as good, that people didn’t need to Dynamax at all to win.    
  
It had been a bittersweet dream.   
  
And as he laid there listening to his Rotom buzz with alarm he wished he could roll over, return to it. To ignore the million things he had to fix, the responsibilities shoved on him at a much too young age...   
  
The fact it was his first birthday without his father there…   
  
He let out a weak sob, flinging his arm over his face as the alarm cut out. Why couldn’t he just close his eyes and go back to sleep? Why couldn’t he just...not wake up?   
  
He jolted when his phone rang and he reached for it, answering with a short. “‘ello?”    
  
“Sorry? Did I wake you?” Leon asked.   
  
“No...no ya didn’t.” He sat up. “What’s up?”   
  
“I just wanted to call and wish you a happy birthday,” Leon answered warmly. Piers felt his chest warm with a bit of affection for his friend.    
  
“Thanks, Lee.”    
  
“No need to thank me. Ah...We have a surprise for you later...if you aren’t busy?”   
  
“I shouldn’t be…” It was off-season so it was mostly just trying to keep Spikemuth together.    
  
“Great! Ah...I have to get going. I have to go to my tutors today. But I’ll talk to you soon!”    
  
“See ya soon, Lee.” Piers replied, dropping his head to his knees as the other hung up. He sat there for a long moment, trying to recapture the warmth and joy of his dream when he felt his bed shift. He looked over to see Marnie joining him, leaning against him. He swallowed and shifted hugging her tightly. “Thank ya Marns.” He whispered. He sighed and let her go, giving her a shaky smile. “Waffles t’day?”   
  
She bobbed a nod and he’d gather her up, heading to the kitchen with her on his hip. He checked the fridge and winced. He needed to shop today, it looked like. He looked to Marnie and nodded, setting her in a chair. He had enough to make her breakfast and that was enough. He could just pick up a snack for himself while he was shopping later. He’d set the finished waffles in front of her and pause at her look. “What is it?”   
  
“Aren’tcha eating?”    
  
“’m fine Marns.” He ruffled her hair before blinking as she crossed her arms and looked away. “What?”   
  
“Not eatin’ if you don’t.” She turned her little nose up in the air   
  
“Marnie…”    
  
“No.”    
  
He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, looking at the bowl. There was just enough batter, if he scraped the bowl, to make one (if very small) waffle. He looked at her, seeing that she was holding firm on her declaration, and sighed. “Alright.” He made the small Waffle and put a little butter on it, bringing it over to sit down across from his sister. Her frown lessened but she nodded and started eating 

_ When did she get so serious… _ _  
_ _  
_ Shaking his head slightly, he started eating slowly lost in thought. It had been nice that Leon remembered his birthday and, despite being so busy himself, called him. It honestly made his heart flutter a little. Made him wonder if anyone else was going to call. “‘M done!” Marnie chirped.    
  
He nodded and finished up too. “Ready t’ go t’ see Ike?”   
  
She made a face but nodded.    
  
After an extra-long hug from his sister as he dropped her off at her babysitter’s ( _ “For your birthday” She whispered), _ he headed to the store to shop. He bought sparingly, not having much left in his account being it was off-season, but wanting enough to make sure Marnie ate well.    
  
Still, he stopped to stare longingly at a strawberry shortcake. He jumped when someone reached over his shoulder and picked it up, setting it in his basket. He turned to yell at whoever it was and paused as he looked up at Rowan. The Dragon Gym leader was studying his basket with crossed arms. “This won’t do.” He took the basket from Piers. “What do you need?”   
  
“I ‘ave it!” He protested. He shrunk under that sharp gaze. “Really.”    
  
“Just as stubborn as he was.” Rowan sighed softly. “Call it a birthday gift and let me pay for today. A full restock.”    
  
Piers frowned but gave in, nodding some as he followed the older man. He balked some as he grabbed a cart for them and started to load it up. There wasn’t anything frivolous by any stretch but...it was still a lot! At least to him.    
  
Rowan saw his distressed look. “I promised your father back when you were first born that I would look after you and Marnie to the best of my ability if anything happened to him.” He gently pat Piers’s head. “And while I can’t take you back to Hammerlocke with me to live with Leon and Raihan I can at least come get you groceries.” He smiled softly. “And get you a cake.”   
  
Piers looked down, tears welling up. Rowan hugged him. “I know...I miss him too. I can only imagine how hard today is for you.” He stepped back some. “Let’s get this paid for and put away so we can pick up your sister and head to Hammerlocke.”    
  
He sniffled and looked up in confusion.   
  
Rowan grinned. “Raihan and Leon have a party waiting for you...but you didn’t hear that from me.”    
  
The teen just blinked in surprise, following Rowan in a daze.    
  
***   
  
Leon stepped from his last tutor’s class for the day rubbing his neck, looking up when he heard Raihan calling him. He’d give his friend a faint smile. “Hey, Rai.”    
  
“Hey. You ready?”   
  
“For Piers party? You bet!” He smiled. “Lead the way?”   
  
“Of course. I don’t feel like getting lost when Piers is waiting for us.” Raihan smirked at Leon who pouted at him in answer. “I can’t help that I get turned around. All the roads look the same.”   
  
“...Seriously?” He started walking, Leon following.    
  
“Yeah...They don’t to you?”    
  
“No.” He answered, looking over at him.    
  
“Lucky…”    
  
Raihan rolled his eyes at his friend. “No wonder you trained Char how to lead you around.”    
  
“He sorta taught himself that.” Leon stated. “When we got lost together back when he was still a Charmander. I got silly and went into the Slumbering Weald. I passed out and after I woke up I just...kept getting lost. Even in Postwick.”   
  
“So just like that..you lost your sense of direction? What happened? You hit your head?”   
  
“I don’t think so? I remember seeing the shadow of something then I was out.” He answered. “I woke up in Professor Magnolia’s house. Never really told anyone what happened.” Leon shrugged. “I never went back though. I should though. Now that I’m stronger.”    
  
“Cause that’s all we need. For you to get lost in the Weald permanently.” Raihan shook his head, waving to Rowan and Piers as they walked through the gym doors.    
  
“Hey I wouldn’t get lost this time!”    
  
“Sure. Lets both wait till we are older and go together.” Raihan smiled.   
  
Leon blinked before smiling widely. “Okay!”    
  
The two grinned at each other before running towards the waiting pair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Yumishiori for being my Beta and giving Piers that special touch.


	9. Parties and Heartbreak

Piers smiled as he watched the two boys try to get his sister to laugh and smile. He had worried, very honestly, that his sister would be ignored during his ‘surprise’ party but both had proven his worries false.

Both of them had been welcoming and far more friendly then he had hoped for.

I have real friends for once…

Leon looked up at him. “Did you want your presents?” He asked, gently booping Marnie’s nose. She squeaked and covered it before blowing a raspberry at Leon. Leon blinked at her and blew one back earning a warm laugh from Piers.

“Just bein’ invited t’ spend time w’ ya guys an’ see ya both play w’ Marns is a great gift. Ya didn’t ‘ave t’ get me anythin’.” Piers smiled.

“But we did.” Raihan smiled, Leon nodding as he went into his room and brought out a small wrapped package. “It was really Leon’s idea.” He whispered. “Probably better. I would have gotten you a comic book or something.”

“I like comic books too..” Piers smiled faintly before looking up at Leon when he handed over the Pink and blue wrapped gift. “Shiny Zigzagoon colors?”

He grinned wryly. “Yeah is that bad?”

“Not at all Mate. It’s sorta cute.” He slowly opened the game. He blinked in surprise before hugging the other two. “Thank ya.” He whispered.

“You’re welcome.” Raihan murmured before looking down as Marnie worked her way into the hug and into Piers lap, making her brother laugh. As he hugged her Leon’s phone went off causing Raihan pouted. “If it's Rose tell him you’re too busy.”

Leon nodded and stepped away to look at his phone. What he read made his heart leap.

_**Going to the hospital! You’ll be a big brother soon!** _

Leon hurriedly responded back, hands trembling. I’ll make sure I can come and visit! Just let me know!

“Everythin’ okay?” Piers asked worriedly.

Leon nodded and grinned widely. “Yeah! It was my Mum. I guess its almost time for her to have the baby.” He tucked his phone away as Piers blinked.

“Wait...Yer mum’s pregnant?”

“Ye-yeah? Didn’t I tell you that?” At Piers head shake Leon drooped. “Sorry...I thought I had. I really did…”

“‘ey! It's okay.” Piers soothed. “We’ve all been really busy right?”

He nodded a little and Piers continued. “Then yeah. Don’t worry ‘bout it. In fact, ’ll forgive ya if ya send me a picture once ya visit, alright?”

Leon hugged him and Marnie (Marnie fussing as Leon did), smiling brightly as he pulled back. “I promise.”

“So...Do you want to try your new game?” Raihan asked, grinned.

Piers rolled his eyes. “Fine…”

Raihan cheered and followed Piers. Leon would join them, curling up to watch them

***

The rest of the party had been great, lasting long enough into the evening that Piers and Marnie had spent the night. The morning brought pancakes and his mother texting him that the hospital had sent her home for the time being.

And the morning updates there after left him worried and frazzled to the point Rose called him to his office.

Leon waited patiently, checking his phone from time to time before Rose called him in. As he walked in he looked at Rose sheepishly, making whatever words Rose had started to say cut short. After a moment the chairman shook his head. “You’d been doing better...What’s going on?”

“Mom is close to her due date.” He responded softly, looking down at his feet.

“Her...oh.” He blinked stunned, that...had not been what he was expecting to hear. He rubbed his forehead some. “I’ll have your tutors make up homework packages.” He sighed, smiling faintly when Leon looked up in surprise. “Not every day you get a sibling so I’ll make sure you have some time to go and spend with your parents and the baby.”

“T-thank you!” He beamed. “Thank you so much Sir.”

Rose gently waved him away. “Just make sure you finish all your homework.”

“Yes sir!” He dashed out, his heart fluttering. Excited and feeling light. Things were good. Great even!

...Then things were not.

A few days after his Mother got home from having his baby brother, a couple of days before he was supposed to go home and see them, Leon was woken up in the middle of the night by a phone call. On the other end his mother sobbed, beside herself. Leon frowned worriedly, trying to calm her down. “Mum, you have to breathe...what’s...what’s wrong? Is the baby okay.”

“Hop is fine…” She sobbed. “Your father left…”

Leon blinked in confusion. “He probably just went to work Mum.”

“He left us! With a letter saying he wasn’t coming back!” She sobbed. “That he’d...that he’d found better….”

He went cold. “What?”

She sobbed harder, not replying. Leon gritted his teeth and got up to dress. “I’m on my way Mum. I promise.” He swore, already dashing out the door, not seeing or hearing Rowan call for him. All that was on his mind was getting to his mother.

***

Rowan tried to catch Leon but by the time he stepped out he was on the back of his Charizard and almost out of sight. He frowned worriedly, looking over at Raihan came out rubbing an eye. “Rowan?”

“Leon tore off...did he mention anything to you?”

Raihan blinked, more awake with the surprise. “No...His mom just had a baby though. Maybe something happened to them?” He frowned worriedly, watching Rowan pull his phone out and try to call. After a bit he shook his head. “Go back in”

“Rowan?”

He’d ruffle his hair calling on one his pokemon. “I’ll go check on him. I need you to rest though and make sure the Gym runs smoothly til I get back.” Rowan ordered softly.

Raihan nodded some stepping back as Rowan climbed up on his pokemon and took off.

“Hope he’s okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you Yumi for your help


	10. Even The Strongest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Misgendering behind one's back

Rowan stood in front of Rose, ignoring the frown the man wore as he asked incredulously. “The champion wants to live in Postwick again….Why?”  
  
“To help take care of his baby brother.” Rowan answered flatly, his mind drifting back to the night he’d followed the boy back to his home of birth...to the scene that he had walked in on.  
  
 _Leon was quietly cleaning up broken glass, the house quiet except the sound of tinkle glass as it was put in the garbage and soft weeping from a room. What was normally a cheerful home when he visited prior was gloomy now, oppressive. Even the cleaning youth himself was subdued._ _  
__  
_“He lost his father and so it’s only him and his mother at the moment...and his mother is in no condition to take care of an infant alone.”  
  
 _The violet haired boy looked up as Rowan stepped in and raised a finger to his lips. “Shh...Hop’s asleep right now. So please don’t wake him up. His crying seems to upset her more…”_ _  
__  
_“I will still make sure he gets the thrice damned lessons you want him to take and make sure he gets to the meetings. But right now he’s needed in Postwick.”

“He has duties to-”  
  
“His family.” Rowan cut off. “And this could be a matter of life or death of an infant.”  
  
Rose frowned, not saying a word for a long moment before sighing and turning away. “That child is becoming more trouble than what she’s worth.”  
  
“He.” Rowan gritted out. “Is intelligent, hard-working, and reliable. Someone you should learn from. That boy! Is bending over backwards to make you happy and to help out his family!” He slammed his hands down on Rose’s desk. “He’s doing the best he can with what he’s got!”  
  
“So defensive…” He turned back to him. “I’m going to help the Champion. But it will cost them and you.”

“Cost...what?” He frowned.  
  
“Oh, nothing terrible. I assure you.” He smiled in a kind manner which made Rowan snort softly. “Fine… How do you plan to help your ‘champion’?”  
  
“A small allowance of sorts. He just has to do exhibition matches over the weekend to earn the allowance.”  
  
 _That sounds...safe enough._

Rowan nodded some. “Give him a week to get settled back in Postwick and to let things calm down some.”  
  
“Deal.” He smiled.

_  
_Rowan nodded. “Now if you don’t mind I have a gym to attend.” _And a child to keep you from ruining..._ _  
__  
_“Of course.” He nodded.  
  
Rowan turned on his heel and started to walk out.  
  
“Oh, Rowan...Have you started training...Raihan was it? To take over the gym?”  
  
He froze and looked back, frowning. “Why?”  
  
“No reason other than curiosity.” He waved him off. _  
_  
Rowan felt his stomach turn nervously as he walked out of the office.  
  


***  
  


Weeks then months and finally a year passed peacefully,thankfully, with few incidents with Rose. Leon’s mother seemed to recover from the blow of her husband leaving though Leon was often seen bringing Hop with him if he could to his exhibition matches, classes and other duties he had to attend. Though he seemed cheery when Leon visited Raihan Rowan noticed how the smaller boy tended to internalize his issues, never asking for help or talking to anyone about his problems. Even when Rowan asked how he was doing he would answer simply with ‘I’m fine! I have everything under control.’  
  
Which, of course, only made him and his friends worry more…  
  
But Rowan would merely assure the boy that he’d be here if he needed any help. It was better not to pry and make the boy clam up more.  
  


Today though Leon looked a bit lost, uncertain in a way he hadn’t really seen the boy be even during his challenges. So when Raihan went to do his daily chores Rowan approached him, setting a light hand on his shoulder. Expecting his typical answer he asked. “Are you okay? You seem a bit..lost.”  
  
Leon hesitated a moment, chewing his lip.  
  
Rowan tilted his head in mild surprise when Leon didn’t answer right away. “Come to my office.” He gently urged the youth to his office, going to sit so he didn’t tower. “What’s wrong?”  
  
The boy bowed his head before answering softly. “I need help with Hop…”  
  
“Help?”  
  
The boy twiddled his thumbs worriedly. “Rose has banned me from taking him with me to the challenge exhibition matches...and to the finals cup after that...But I can’t leave him at home. Mom is busy at work…” He looked away slightly.  
  
Rowan hummed, feeling that Leon was leaving something out, but didn’t press. “You may bring him by here when you have matches.”  
  
“But-”  
  
“I have plenty of inactive trainers who love Hop when you bring him over to see Raihan. They can watch him when I can not.” He smiled. “You know us gym leaders will not leave you in the lurch.”   
  


Rowan watched relief cross Leon’s face. “Thank you Rowan.” He’d smile as the Gym leader stood, reaching out and ruffling his hair. “Raihan’s probably done by now.”  
  
“Yeah and I should see if Hop is awake from his nap.” Leon beamed. “Thank you again.” He scurried out, leaving Rowan to his thoughts. He was concerned about Leon taking so much responsibility for taking care for Hop along with the already load he had… It all sat wrong with him.  
  
Children should be...children. Not miniature adults.  
  
 _And yet that’s what the universe keeps pushing Leon to be._ He got up moving to a book self looking for a couple books. _A miniature adult. I should contact Kabu. Ask him to help me keep an eye on him if he hasn’t already…_ _  
__  
_Rowan sat down and looked at a picture on his desk of him, the prior Dark Gym Leader Zack and Zack’s wife grinning at the camera. He reached out and gently set it face down. How he missed Zack’s brand of wisdom...missed him in general really...but he couldn’t help but the feel that if the man was-  
  
He trailed away from that thought, the pain of losing the man clenching his heart. _Wish you were here, Zack. I could use your advice._  
  
He sighed and opened up books he hadn’t looked over in a while. It seemed to him that not only Leon needed help but his mother as well. 

  
***  
  
As Leon rode home that night, watching the lights and fields flowing beneath the cab of the corvitaxi while his brother slept in his hold, he thought about the day and his talk with Rowan. There was a sense of relief that he didn’t pry and that he readily agreed to help him  
  
 _Mr. Rowan doesn’t ask for favors to give you help. He just..does. Not like Mr. Rose does._ _  
__  
_Not like Mister Rose at all. He sighed. He owed the man though. He did sponsor him, gave him a chance to battle other powerful trainers and push himself. Besides he was an adult. So he had to respect him right? Had to do what he asked…  
  
He sighed, adjusting his brother some and resting his head back.  
  
While Leon enjoyed learning new things, the matches, the sense of duty he had as champion...he missed being able to play with his friends, missed being able to wander and explore for the sake of it.  
  
But he was needed. By Rose. By his mom. By Galar.  
  
 _It can only get easier as I get older._  
  
Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for Betaing for me [Yumishiori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumishioriRhul/pseuds/YumishioriRhul/works). 
> 
> If you get a chance please go check out her stories. <3


	11. Tears on His Cheeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: transphobia and self loathing

**_4 years later…_ **

Rowan watched as the contestants for the challenges filed onto the field, his eyes scanning for Leon. Seeing only an angry Rose who was trying to keep a smile in place, he felt his stomach knot slightly. He looked over as Kabu joined him. “Have you seen Leon?” He asked. When the older man shook his head Rowan crossed his arms. “He didn’t call me..” Nor Raihan. “I’m going to go check Postwick...maybe he couldn’t find someone to watch Hop…” When Rose’s phone rang he crossed his arms and started to turn only to run into the new water gym leader, Nessa. “There you are. Did you see Leon on your way in?”  
  
“Yeah!” She breathed. “A glimpse. I think something about him changed.”  
  
“What do you mean?” He frowned before looking up when Rose finished his call and started the ceremonies. “That was our champion, it seems he got lost again.” He smiled as everyone chuckled, used to the teen’s sense of direction.  
  
It wasn’t an uncommon sight to see Char out with both of them looking over a map.  
  
“Because of this, the Champion has asked us to begin without him so all the new challengers can get out there.”  
  
_Wait...what?_ Rose never started without the champion at his side, no matter how late the boy was. What changed?  
  
Nessa shuffled her feet. “I saw him talking to Oleana outside. Something looked...off with him.”  
  
“Off how?” He asked.  
  
“I’m...not really sure.” The girl answered. “But something was different.” She looked at the entrance to the field as Rose started calling each of the gym leaders. She glanced back at Rowan before stepping out as her name was called.  
  
The dragon gym leader frowned but smoothed it away as he was called. He stepped out onto the field, looking around hoping to see Leon’s mother or even baby brother, waving from time to time as he joined the other leaders. He looked at Opal as she spoke softly to him. “Strange to start without the champion… do hope he’s okay.”  
  
“Same.” He murmured.  
  
“I’m glad you became a parental figure for the boy.” She mused. “He needed someone to be strong for him. What with his father buggering off and his mother trying to hold herself together.” She smiled. “He keeps trying to be a hero for people who’s all too willing to put such a mantle on the shoulders of someone much too young. So someone needs to be a hero for him and from what I heard you slipped into the role nicely.” She tapped her cane. “Not just for him…”  
  
He waved to the crowd as Rose spoke about each of them. “You know I’m not one to leave a child out in the cold.”  
  
“No...No you aren’t.” She agreed, giving a grandmotherly smile to the people around them. “But you go above and beyond.” She reached up and gently pinched his cheek as the ceremonies ended. “Hurry along dear. I know you are worried. Give me and Kabu-san a call once you find out where our little Hero is.”  
  
He tried to stop her but she’d already bustled off. He muttered to himself before hurrying out and looking around. Nessa said she’d seen him around...Here….somewhere...There! He came around the corner and caught the end part of Rose’s rant to Leon. “I can’t believe you! Are you trying to destroy one of the few redeeming qualities you have!”  
  
“What is going on here?” Rowan frowned, approaching them.  
  
Rose turned and snarled at him. “You! This is your fault!” He gestured to the tense and silent champion who was staring at his trainers, trying hard to keep back tears.  
  
Rowan looked him over critically, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. “What is it this time? He's well dressed, in that uniform you insist he wears…”  
  
“THIS!!” He snapped tearing off the hat on the teen’s head, earning a wince of pain as the back of the hat caught strands of unevenly cropped hair.  
  
The gym leader blinked in mild surprise. “Leon?” He came closer, half shouldering Rose away. “What happened?”.  
  
Leon looked away. “Just...wanted to see if it’d help…”  
  
That told him enough. He looked at Rose. “I’ll take him to a stylist to get his hair neatened up.” He stated simply, putting a hand on Leon’s back.  
  
“I am not done!” Rose snarled.  
  
“Yes, you are,” Rowan stated softly. “If anything, him cutting his hair is on you. I will email you a full explanation later.” He gave the man a cold look, one that made Rose back down for a bit. “Once he’s done I will send him to his first exhibition match of the season.” He stated coolly.  
  
Rose turned on his heel and stalked off, snarling at one of his assistants.  
  
Rowan sighed and looked to Leon who was trembling under his hand. “Hey...it’ll be okay…”  
  
Leon shook his head, tears rolling down his cheeks as he struggled not to sob outright. Feeling his heartbreak for the teen he hugged him close, rocking him gently. “Let’s go get your hair neatened up and we’ll go for ice cream. I know the best place.” He smiled soothingly.  
  
“But…” He slumped some, not really having the energy to protest. “I hafta…”  
  
“You need a bit of time to calm down.” He stated softly, interrupting him. “You won’t be at your best if you go onto the field right now.” Seeing the teen nod he patted his shoulders. “Let’s head to Ballonlea. I know a good salon there.”  
  
Leon sniffled softly and nodded. It truly saddened Rowan to see him so down. “It’ll be okay.”  
  
“I just wanted to look more like a boy…”  
  
Rowan stopped him for a second. “When you look at me what do you see?”  
  
Leon looked confused. “I don’t understand.”  
  
“Humor me. Just what do you see when you look at me?”  
  
“A Gym leader...Raihan’s dad….”  
  
Rowan nodded. “Go on.”  
  
“A teacher...a…” He frowned. “A man.”  
  
He shifted his hair over his shoulder to show him his own long hair. “Hair does not make a man. Actions are what makes a man, a man.” He ruffled Leon’s hair. “And you’ve been every bit the definition of a man, a gentleman at that. I’ve only ever seen one other person do so much for his family and home.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
He smiled sadly and nodded. “Truly.”  
  
Leon would give a faint tilt of his head as Rowan led him to a corvitaxi. As the cab would start to lift up from the ground it would hit him who Rowan could be thinking about and would feel some the heavy cloak of sadness lift. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again to [Yumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumishioriRhul/pseuds/YumishioriRhul) for being my Beta. Please head over to her page and read her Infinity on High series <3
> 
> Also thank you to the Church of Piers Discord and for some the resources they've provided for this venture


	12. Duty to Others vs Duty to Self

Opal smiled as she stepped into her little town hidden in the woods, taking in the sounds of the trilling and chirping pokemon that lived there. She waved at some of the citizens that greeted her, making her way to a tucked-away ice cream shop and smiling at a small family who was leaving as she stepped in.  
  
The owner of the shop was an older lady like herself and still dazzling in her old age. No one who saw her now would know that she once was a part of one of the oldest Mafia families in Galar and had been a fierce pokemon trainer in her younger years. Nor would they know of how they had gotten together all those long years ago. “Dorothea my dear.” She hobbled to the counter.   
  
“Usually when you greet me like that you are about to ask me something.” She sighed, setting a new container of ice cream into the display case.  
  
“Not always Love.” She chuckled.  
  
“But this time?”  
  
“You caught me red-handed.” The Fairy Leader grinned.  
  
She sighed. “I’m not prank-calling Rose again.”  
  
“I’d never ask you to do it a second time.” She assured. “However I need you to give someone your special brand of advice when Rowan brings them by.” She studied the flavors her ‘wife’ had. “Bourbon bacon dear?”  
  
“It's more popular than you think.” She sniffed. “Who is this mystery person?”  
  
Opal smiled warmly. “One Champion Leon MacNeill.”  
  
Dorothea blinked then blinked again before frowning.  
  
The gym leader pulled out her wallet. “Seems Leon is trying to impress on Rose that he is a male and Rose, the stubborn ignorant twat, is being his usual ‘charming’ self.”  
  
“Indeed…” She sighed.  
  
“Rowan did a good job helping the boy out but you know that insecurities-”  
  
“Linger. Yes.” She served up the strawberry blackberry mix that she made in honor of Opal and her gym. “How do you know they are coming here?”  
  
“I have my ways.” She stated simply.  
  
“Eavesdropping again.”  
  
Opal mocked gasped. “How dare! I would never!” Her lips twitched. “But yes.”  
  
She shook her head. “I’ll talk to him if they make their way here.”  
  
“That’s all I ask.”  
  
\---  
  
Rowan would help Leon out of the taxi after they landed, guiding him to the salon. Since their earlier talk, the teen had been quiet, thoughtful, and it made him wonder what was going through his mind.  
  
 _At least for right now, he seems happier._  
  
He looked up as the salon door opened and admitted a gorgeous older woman. Rowan watched her look around before approaching him. “You must be the Dragon Gym Leader.” She smiled, offering her hand. He blinked but took it bowing over it some.  
  
“Rowan. Yes.”  
  
“Strong! And you have good manners! Why have you not been snapped up?”  
  
“I am claimed.” He smiled sadly. “Just the ones that held my heart are no longer with us.”  
  
She held her hand to her heart. “Forgive me for opening old wounds.”  
  
He shook his head. “I have their memories and that is enough.”  
  
“Even though you think one of them still lives?”  
  
Rowan’s gaze snapped to her face, a faint frown tugging at his lips. The reaction caused her to chuckle. “I’m not completely out of the loop yet and we both know how much Rose likes to lie. Especially if it means he can get what he wants.”  
  
“Not a fan of him...I take…” He answered carefully.  
  
“Not many here are.” She replied simply. She watched as the hairstylist worked on Leon. “You’ve done well in keeping him from being crushed under Rose’s expectations. But then again. You have a habit of doing that for the people around you. You and Zack.”  
  
“Sounds like you used to know him.”  
  
“Something like that, yes.” She smiled with an odd sort of fondness. “Ah looks like our champion is done...poor lad.”  
  
Rowan turned to see Leon staring at the mirror with an odd crushed look. The Alolan man frowned and went over to set a supportive hand on his shoulder. “It’ll grow back.” He stated softly.  
  
“I know.” Leon pasted on a bright grin. Rowan swallowed back a sigh and rubbed his shoulders, looking up as the woman came up to them. “Leon yes?”  
  
The teen nodded and the woman smiled. “I am Dorothea.” She lightly lifted Leon’s chin looking him over. “You need to learn how to start putting some boundaries up lad or Rose will bleed you dry.”  
  
Leon blinked, stunned by the woman’s forwardness. “Uh…”  
  
She patted his head. “But I think you already in your heart of hearts know that.” She smiled gently. “Mustard was right about you. You have such innocent eyes.”  
  
“You know Master Mustard!?”  
  
She nodded. “I play Bridge with him from time to time along with a few others.” Her lips quirked into a little smile. “You two must be hungry. Come by the ice cream parlor. It's on the house for today.” She turned away, heading out the door as quickly as she had come in.  
  
Rowan tilted his head before looking at the equally confused teen. “Well...Ice cream?”  
  
“...yea.” He nodded looking a bit stunned by the encounter. The Alolan man paid for the hair cut and led them out.  
  
***  
  
Even a week later Leon thought about the conversation they had with Dorothea at the ice cream parlor. The woman had made many good points about Rose...and about himself. Rose was by all counts a horrible person. But...If not for him he’d still be in Postwick. He wouldn’t get to do or see all the things he had so far or get further education for that matter.  
  
So what if the work meeting he sat in made him uncomfortable? Or that he was constantly having to fight to be seen as a male?  
  
Or that he never seemed to have time to just...be himself…

_That’s the price I chose to pay for the kindness I’ve gotten. And I get to help people out as champion. I get to protect my region, the pokemon, and people in it. I need to stop thinking about myself for a bit and remember my duties to them._

Dorothea’s voice wiggled into his mental conversation. The accusation that he was too self-sacrificing rang loud in his head as well as the gentle reminder that it was okay to be a little selfish sometimes, especially if it meant protecting himself and his own health. Physical, mental, and otherwise.  
  
He looked around as the meeting he had been dragged to ended and started to get up, planning to get back to the scheduled exhibition matches as quickly as possible. He was nearly to the door when Rose stopped him. 

“Sir?” He blinked up at him in confusion. _Think of the devil…._

_  
_“I need you to keep your weekend clear.”  
  
“...I was going to spend time with my baby brother…”  
  
“It’ll only be a few hours each day so you’ll have time to spend with your family.”  
  
Leon gave him a look, duty once again overtaking personal desires even though he knew that once again whatever Rose had planned would take all weekend. “Alright.” He mumbled.  
  
“Good! I’ll see tomorrow at 6am sharp.”He smiled, happy to have gotten his way again.  
  
“Yes sir.” Leon would make it up to Hop somehow…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Yumishiori for betaing and to the Church of Piers Discord group for encouraging me. As always you guys are epic.
> 
> PS Dorothea belongs to one the lovely Discord members. Special thanks to them for allowing me to use her. And special thanks again to Yumi for Leon's last name and Zack.


	13. Drowning in my Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Manipulation

When Rose led him to a small plane Saturday morning Leon knew right away that he wouldn’t be back in time to spend any time with Hop and had him thinking quickly. Sadly though the suggestion of “You know...we could wait a few and have Rowan bring Hop by, let him come with us..” was met with a look of annoyed disapproval. Leon sighed softly. “I thought you were just taking me to do some extra training.”  
  
“I am. In Hoenn.”  
  
Leon froze in surprise. “That’s so far!”  
  
Rose looked back at him with a frown. “That is why we are leaving early. We are flying to Hoenn and you are going to challenge their Gyms.”  
  
The teen stared at him in disbelief for a moment, gritting his teeth. On one hand, this was a dream come true, on the other...he’d promised Hop…  
  
He stared down at his feet, at war with himself, his stomach knotting. Why did Rose always do this, dangle something tempting… something he wanted in front of him when he wanted nothing to do with him or wanted to be there for his family like he should be? Dragging him away at the worst possible times.  
  
He looked back at the door that had led them onto the tarmac, considering just this once to tell him off. But...this could be a one-time thing. Hadn’t he dreamed of going to the other regions, testing himself and his team against the gyms and possibly the other champions?  
  
_“Will you walk into my parlor?” said the Spider to the Fly…_ _  
_ _  
_ Leon scrunched his nose and sighed to himself. _I’ll find Hop gifts while we’re in Hoenn. Him, Piers, and Kabu…_ _  
_ _  
_ He turned back as Rose started to snap. “Lea!”  
  
“Leon…” He corrected, almost tiredly. “And I’m coming.” He got into the plane, tucking himself as close to the wall as he could and putting the headphones on as Rose got in, trying to ignore the little voice in the back of his mind berating him.  
  
He swallowed and looked at the window. Was this what Dorothea meant by saying he needed to put up boundaries? That he gave in too easily?  
  
This time was different though…  
  
_Was it? Was it really? There’s other ways you could have gotten a chance to challenge the gyms in the other regions._ _  
_ _  
_ Not really. He argued with himself. I’m the champion of Galar so I have to stay here to help out around the region. I have a duty to them! And if I wasn’t the champion I wouldn’t have the money.  
  
_You know Rowan would help with far fewer strings attached._ _  
_ _  
_ Would I even have even gotten to know him without the challenges? Or Rai? Or Piers?  
  
The little voice went quiet at that, not even it having an answer to those questions. Though...Dorothea was right. He needed to start setting boundaries...He just had to figure out what his own boundaries were...did he even have any? He wasn’t even sure.  
  
He sighed and rested his head against the window, his chest aching a bit with regret now. He should have turned the chairman down, gone home to Postwick. Even if it meant he’d of been punished and some the help that Rose offered his family pulled.  
  
_There in is why you deal with him. You know he’s bad...But Mom and Hop, my grandparents now too...they need what I bring home as the champion and an employee of Rose. Even though I hate it I just need to deal and enjoy some of the good things that come along too._

He saw Rose glance back at him before his headphones came alive. “How are you enjoying the view?”  
  
“It's beautiful. The ocean always is.” There was peace in those blue depths and churning waves, a sobering knowledge that even once he was old and gray...long passed even...that the ocean would still be there slowly helping to etch the world. Best of all the ocean didn’t judge him, didn’t care if he was the champion or not. _Maybe that’s why Nessa likes it so much._

“I suppose it is.” Rose mused. “But it's also a bother.”  
  
“A bother?” He looked at him.  
  
“We have to spend so much to ship things in and out of Galar. Even bringing you to the other regions is a small hassle. So you better win.”  
  
He hid his frown, looking back out the window. “I will…” _Don’t have much of a choice._

“If you do well I’ll see about setting some time for you to shop...with one of my pokemon keeping an eye on. Don’t need you getting lost after all.”  
  
Seeing that Rose wasn’t looking his way he made a face at him before sighing. He really should have brought a book…  
  
Rose chuckled at the sound, looking back at him. “Bored?”  
  
“Had I known we were going to be flying across the ocean I’d have brought a book or notebook.” Or both…  
  
“A notebook?” Rose asked, amusement coloring his tone.  
  
Leon shrugged some, not wanting to talk to Rose about the stories and such he wrote in his rare free time. “Just something to pass the time.” He answered quietly.  
  
Rose nodded idly. “I should have told you, you could have brought some homework from your tutors.” He raised an eyebrow when Leon didn’t react and instead turned back to watching the scenery out the window. “You are growing! You would have made faces before.”  
  
“I came to a realization that I won’t always be the champion.” He stated softly.  
  
“No? But that is all you are good at. Battling. What will you have if you lose? Nothing.” Rose looked back forward. “No talent, no respect, certainly not a job.”  
  
Leon froze some. Was Rose right? He’d done all the tutoring that Rose insisted that he do, passed with top marks...shouldn’t he have some skill to carry him through? He tried to go through all the classes he’d taken, his mind blanking some as his chest tightened. “That’s...not true...I could get a job…”  
  
“You truly think so?” Rose asked laughingly. “As a model maybe but not many agencies want people like you. The ones we use only accept because you work for me and are the champion of Galar.” _  
_ _  
_ The teen bowed his head, frowning. That...couldn’t be true could it?  
  
“We are going to land soon,” Rose stated. “At least pretend you are happy to be on this trip.”  
  
“Yes sir.” He mumbled, his chest aching. He didn’t want to go and battle. He wanted to hide until his heart stopped pounding and the doubts in his head went away. But he knew he couldn’t.  
  
His life wasn’t his own.  
  
It belonged to his family, to Galar…  
  
No matter how much he wanted to stop and breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [Yumishiori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumishioriRhul/pseuds/YumishioriRhul/works) for Beta-ing and to the Church of Piers discord group for encouraging me.


	14. Building the machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Rose misgendering and dead naming Leon, manipulation of a minor, and hints of possible grooming

Rose stood outside the gym waiting for Lea...Leon...whatever to finish the gym she was in. It was a relief when the teen actually seemed excited for the gym challenges as she stepped off the plane and THAT was a weight off his shoulders. It meant the brat would be more agreeable and far easier to keep in line. 

_ She’s starting to get more and more mouthy. Probably because of that insufferable dragon trainer...and the Spikemuth Brat. I need to keep that child away from her or she’s only going to get worse.  _ _   
_   
He looked at his phone as various reports on how this year's contestants were doing. A good portion had already passed the first 3 leaders. Which told him he needed to talk to them...to make their challenges harder. Possibly change the requirements to be able to compete. He needed to keep the Brat as champion for long as possible, hone her to the perfect tool. Maybe as one as devoted to him as Oleana.    
  
That was the point of coming to Hoenn after all. Training the brat and testing her, honing her further.    
  
_ That’s why I’m making her go through this without the mega evolution trick of the region. A nice training exercise and a good measure of how useful she’ll be.  _ He smirked, patting the two stones in his pocket.  _ And if she exceeds my standards for the test. Well, they’ll make good rewards. _ _   
_ _   
_ Some would say that was unfair, to hand the tool someone would need the most for the test afterward, but Rose wanted to see how people operated under a handicap. How the challenge would make or break a person. It gave a good measure of a person, their ambition. Up to this point Lea had been ambitious, pushing through even the most challenging battles. Though lately…   
  
Lately…

That ambition had been slipping, her attentions turning to other more mundane things. A job indeed. She had one. Right where she was. She just needed to start falling back in line! To stop being distracted by people that should be beneath her notice!    
  
He frowned thoughtfully, stopping in front of Lavaridge’s gym, pondering how to start removing as many distractions as he could from her notice and to start getting her to focus on her ambition again. He looked up as the door opened and straightened, seeing Lea and the Gym leader (Flannery if he remembered correctly) walking out. “That was a brilliant battle, Leon!” Flannery smiled. “Even at a disadvantage, you kept me on my toes! I’d love to see what you could do if you could mega evolve your Charizard!”    
  
Rose would raise an eyebrow as Lea blushed at the praise. “Maybe if I can get a hold of one of the stones one day I’ll come back and challenge you again.”    
  
“I would thoroughly enjoy that.”    
  
_ This is an interesting development...I could possibly use this to my advantage.  _ He cleared his throat as the two girls approached him. The two stopped, looking at him in surprise. Rose hid his annoyance, had they not noticed him? “How did the gym challenge go, Leon?”   
  
Lea gave him a faintly suspicious look but answered excitedly. “Great! It was fun! I think when I get home I’ll read about Hoenn more or talk to Kabu-”    
  
“Did you win?”   
  
Flannery frowned at Rose over the interruption. “Yeah, he won.” She crossed her arms. It was clear she didn’t like him but Rose didn’t care. They wouldn’t be seeing her again once he took Lea back to Galar. Rose just offered her a gentle smile back.    
  
“Good. I’m glad to hear that.” He turned his attention to Lea, Flannery already out of his mind for the time being. “Get ready. We have a few more gyms to go.”    
  
“Yes sir.” She mumbled before Flannery spoke back up. “Why haven’t you given him the means to Mega evolve his Charizard?”   
  
Rose bit back a sigh of annoyance, why must all these lesser people question him? He stared her down and upon seeing she wasn’t going to back down he looked to Lea. “Go get lunch. We’ll go to the next gym after you’ve eaten.”    
  
The brat hesitated, looking at Flannery before walking away looking oddly dejected. Rose waited til she was out of earshot before looming over the gym leader. “I do not reward my people until they’ve proven themselves.” He snarled.    
  
“You are purposely putting him at a disadvantage.” She growled.    
  
“So that she can prove herself though it seems you weren’t nearly strong enough a challenge.”    
  
Flannery narrowed her eyes before smirking. “One day, He’s going to see you for what you are and tear the pedestal from beneath your feet.”    
  
He pulled back from her before snarling as she turned away laughing at him. “I wish I could be there when he does~” She sang back at him as she disappeared back into her gym.

***   
  
Leon wasn’t sure what had happened after he left but the rest of the trip seemed...tense. The last few wins met with terse “Good”, “I expected nothing less” and other short responses from Rose. The whole thing left him confused. Had he done something wrong? And if he had…   
  
Would he be left here?   
  
He frowned at a Torchic plush, worrying, not really paying attention to his surroundings when a hand landed on his shoulder. He let out a startled yelp and dropped the toy he’d be looking at, turning on the intruder as he easily dropped into the stance from his training with Mustard.    
  
“Easy there!” The other held up his hands. “Sorry for spooking you.”    
  
Leon blinked. “Aren’t you...Steven Stone?”   
  
The pale-haired man nodded and offered his hand. “And you are Leon MacNeill. Not often we get Champions from other regions doing our gym challenges.”    
  
He shrugged some. “My sponsor...boss? Wanted me to run the challenges to test myself.” He shrugged some, picking the plush up. As he straightened he brightened at the sight of a shiny Mareep plush.  _ Hop would adore that!  _ _   
_ _   
_ “Boss? The cranky gentleman out front of the store arguing with someone on the phone?”   
  
_ Cranky gentleman?  _ He looked out the front window of the store and winced. The ride home was either going to be tensely quiet or filled with berating. Either way, he wasn’t looking forward to it. He sighed before blinking when a black and blue Charizard was held in front of him. “You should get this for yourself. Looks like you could use a plush or two for yourself today.”    
  
Leon looked at Steven before taking the plush and smiling. It was a bit cute...He carefully added it to the pile. “Do you know where I could find fabric and maybe snacks from the region?”   
  
“Certainly!” He smiled, leading Leon to the check out to pay for the two-three toys. 

As the twosome stepped out they would see Rose hanging up the phone, the man rounding on them when he saw them. “And where are you going?”   
  
“Just to get a few more things.” He mumbled. “And then I’ll be done.”    
  
“Make it quick. We don’t have all day.”    
  
“Yes sir.” Leon hunch on himself. So it was going to be berating on the way home...at least he knew what to expect and how to react…”Just getting a gift for Kabu and Piers.”    
  
Rose sneered faintly at the mention of Piers’s name. “Hurry.” He turned and walked away from them.    
  
“Pleasant man…”    
  
Leon looked up at Steven who shook his head. “Come let's get those gifts for you so your trip home would be semi tolerable.”    
  
He nodded some and hurried to keep up with Steven. The shopping trip would go smoothly and quickly, the older champion not only helping him find good prices for his gifts but stopping at several places just for Leon to get things for himself as well for the trip back. One being a Charizard themed journal set that Steven would grin at Leon teasingly about before handing it over, having bought it for him.    
  
Thankfully, once Leon had not only gifts for Piers, Kabu, and Hop but for Rowan and Raihan too, Steven would lead him back to the landing strip that Rose was waiting at. Scarily, though, the older man was in a pleasant mood that put Leon on edge. After Steven gave him his (and Flannery’s) numbers Leon turned to Rose, studying him as he put his things in the plane. “You are in a good mood now.” He commented.    
  
“Yes...well. Let's say I took care of a long-standing issue finally.” Rose smiled widely. The expression did nothing to assure him.    
  
“Oh?” Leon asked carefully.    
  
“It's nothing important.” He gave him a small box. “A treat for doing so well. Wait til you are home to open it.” He urged him into the plane and boarded as well, leaving him to his own devices during the flight.    
  
Once he was back at his Wyndon apartment and had called to calm his mother and apologize to Hop he sat down on his bed to open the gift from Rose. He stared for a long moment and closed the box back up before putting it in his nightstand, not sure he should be happy or angry over the gift Charizardite X and Y the man had given him after the fact.   
  
He sighed and rolled to his side, curling up. Nothing to do about it now except accept and be grateful he supposed so tried to put the whole thing out of his mind for the moment when his phone buzzed at him. He frowned, pondering if he wanted to check the message when the Rotom informed him it was urgent and from Raihan. He lightly plucked the floating Rotom from the air and sat up, reading the message before frowning and reading the message again to make sure he had read it right the first time.    
  
“ROSE DID WHAT!?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [Yumishiori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumishioriRhul/pseuds/YumishioriRhul) for betaing and proofreading my story and if you all get a chance please go read her wonderful stories. 
> 
> and again thank you to the Church of Piers Discord group.


	15. Stand With Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of possible kidnapping/murder

Leon didn’t even bother with his binder, tossing on a baggy shirt and shorts before calling on Char to carry him to Hammerlocke.    
  
_ How could Rose do this!? _   
  
Heated anger and frigid upset warred in his mind, making his belly churn as the twinkling lights of Wyndon gave away to absolute dark punctuated by the odd glower of various dens as he flew over them. Usually Leon would enjoy the rare moment of quiet, the scenery as it scrolled beneath him, but right now he was distracted by worry, by wondering how he was going to fix the situation...if he could fix the situation.    
  
_ I hope I can. Galar needs him...We need him.  _   
  
He was shaken from his thoughts when Char roared, flying over the walls that surrounded Hammerlocke. He chewed his lip as Char lightly glided to the Hammerlocke Pitch, lightly landing there since no one would be on the pitch so late at night. As soon as he landed he was running towards the living area of the Gym, recalling his Charizard as he did, not stopping till he was in Rowan’s study. He burst into the room panting softly, ignoring Raihan’s surprised look, meeting Rowan’s gaze.    
  
The man frowned faintly. “Where are your shoes?”   
  
“Those aren’t important! Is it true? Please say it's not!” He took a step closer, a pleading worried look on Leon’s face.    
  
Rowan glanced at Raihan before sighing and standing, going over to guide Leon to a chair. “I’m afraid it is. Once the Championships are done I will no longer be the gym leader of Hammerlocke and will be flown back to Alola.”    
  
“But you’ll come back right?” He whimpered.    
  
“I won’t be able to. I’m being banned from stepping foot back into Galar.”    
  
“You haven’t explained why yet...” Raihan asked, looking close to tears.    
  
Rowan shook his head. “I don’t know either. Rose didn’t say in his call.”    
  
“Then you can fight it!”    
  
He nodded. “I’m going to try but..”    
  
“But what!? There’s no buts! You can win this! He has no reason to kick you out!” Raihan all but snarled, slamming his hands down on Rowan’s desk.    
  
Leon listened with half an ear as Rowan tried to calm Raihan down, his mind trying to work out the puzzle of why Rose was doing this all of a sudden. The only answer was it had to be something to do with himself.  _ Raihan is going to lose his dad because of me...I did something wrong while we were in Hoenn.  _ _   
_ _   
_ The thought made his stomach churn harshly, the feeling making his chest tighten on itself, forcing him to swallow hard against the nauseating feeling. Leon took a slow breath in before looking up as Rowan called his name. “Yes?”   
  
The man looked worried. “Are you okay?” He asked softly.    
  
“Y-yeah.” He bowed his head, definitely not feeling okay.    
  
“If you are blaming this on yourself, don’t. This is not your’s or anyone else’s fault.”   
  
Leon shook his head. “How can you believe that?” He asked. “I keep getting you in trouble with Rose just by existing.” Kept dragging him into his issues and problems.   
  
Rowan sighed and leaned against his desk, gathering his thoughts. Finally he shook his head. “Rose has been looking for a reason since Piers’ father ‘died’” He stated simply. “He never liked me to begin with but had no reason to turn me away when I was the only person willing to step up for the position of Gym Leader here in Hammerlocke.”    
  
The boys traded a look. “You don’t think Piers’ dad is dead?” Leon asked.    
  
The Dragon Tamer stared at them before rubbing his forehead. “Of all the things…” He looked up at him. “This stays between us...But. There was no body, no blood, no sign of a fight, and Piers’ father was a fighter.”    
  
They both nodded some before Raihan spoke up. “You won’t be able to search for him if you leave Galar.”    
  
Rowan looked pained. “I know.” He gently ruffled Raihan’s hair. “And it kills me.” He watched as the teens traded another look and gave them both a half-smile when they both gave him a look. “Zack is the whole reason why I’m even in Galar.” The half-smile slipped away as he looked over at a picture of him, Zack and Arabella being goofs. “Zack would have adored you two.” He murmured.    
  
“Dad-” Raihan started, pausing when the man shook his head.    
  
“I’m fine.”   
  
“I’ll help you look.” Leon looked up at him before blushing. “I mean...it's clear you really want him back if you are still trying to look even now... “    
  
Rowan gently chuckled and ruffled Leon’s hair. “You need to think about yourself sometimes… Promise me that when I’m sent back you’ll try to stand up more for yourself, think more of your wants and desires.”   
  
Leon paused before bowing his head. “I’ll try.” He murmured. “Promise.” For some reason, the word rang hollow...even in his own ears. 

Raihan frowned and flopped back with a sulk. “He doesn’t own you.” The comment earned a heated glare from Leon.    
  
Rowan nodded in agreement with Raihan. “I know you feel obligated to him but that doesn’t give him the right to walk all over you.”    
  
The teen clenched his hands, chewing his lip. He knew they were right but..they didn’t understand. It was more than just him that was affected if he decided to act out or push back.   
  
“I’ll need you two to stand with each other and with Piers.” Rowan stated, making Leon look up in surprise. “You two push each other. Raihan will need that when he becomes gym leader. Someone to push him and keep him on his toes. And you, Leon, will need his friendship and strength. It may not seem like it now, I know, but being an adult is hard. Having friends makes it easier.”   
  
“And Piers?”   
  
He smirked. “You two need someone to ground you both. You are hot-heads and react instead of think sometimes.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always to the best Beta [Yumishiori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumishioriRhul/pseuds/YumishioriRhul) and to the Church of Piers Discord group for proofreading my story and for encouraging me to continue writing. 
> 
> Also Zack belongs to Yumishiori <3


	16. And one departs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings. Just apologies for the slight self indulgence of this chapter.

The day came that Raihan, Leon, and Piers had to say goodbye to Rowan despite their best efforts. They had even gone through Galar’s laws, studying them between their individual duties, and found nothing that could keep Rowan on Galarian soil. What was worse was that Rowan couldn’t even be there to pass the torch on to Raihan. The moment Rowan fought his last battle in the championship Rose had him lead out of the arena.   
  
Leon hated the disheartened, sick look on Raihan’s face when he realized his winning blow against his mentor and father had also been the last nail in the coffin for Rowan’s stay in Galar.   
  
That none of them hadn’t been able to actually say goodbye would be an open wound for all of them for some time.   
  
The award ceremony after the championship would be somber near funeral like making Rose angry with them and the gym leaders alike. Rose would end up leaving the ceremony early after Opal let out what seemed like an idle comment, her eyes meeting the man’s as she spoke.   
  
_“Only weak people chase people they perceive as threats off from their ‘territory’, not realizing they only weaken themselves further in doing so.”_ _  
_ _  
_ After that, the rest of the year seemed to blur for Leon. Rose kept him busy. Running from class to meeting to battle. Over and over. He hardly got to see Raihan or Piers in person and just barely got time to call them throughout the week.   
  
Same with Hop…   
  
Any personal requests were often met with silence or the changing of the subject from Rose. So when the Chairman agreed to let him take ballet it was surprising. Even more surprising was the day off he got and he wasted no time calling Piers and Raihan to let them know.   
  
_“You gotta come over to my place!” Raihan enthused. “You can help me with something!”_ _  
_ _  
__“Oh dragging ‘im int’ yer Buneary brained scheme since ya couldn’t get me huh?” __  
__  
_ _“Shh! It’ll be great!”_

_“Yea, says ya’.” Piers drawed_ _  
_ _  
_ _“You’ll see!”_ _  
_ _  
_ It was good to hear them bicker...it soothed an ache he didn’t know was there. 

***

Charizard landed lightly just outside of the Hammerlocke Gym, kneeling down to let Leon and hop off of his back. He looked back as Leon checked his Rotom, gently petting his side. He rumbled before gently bumping Leon.   
  
“Huh? Oh. Sorry.” Leon smiled. “I just keep thinking Rose is going to call me in at any time.”   
  
Char grumbled, earning a laugh from his partner. “I know, I know. You’re right. I should go in and have fun and stop worrying about ‘maybes’.” He gently rubbed behind one of his horns. “I’ll call you back out if we leave the gym. You should rest though.” He held up Char’s Pokeball.   
  
The Charizard hesitated but finally pushed his nose against the button of the ball and disappeared into his ball.   
  
Leon studied his ball thoughtfully, looking down as Hop took his hand. “Everything kay?”   
  
He nodded. “Charizard has been feeling protective lately I guess.”   
  
Hop frowned. “Someone try hurt you?”   
  
Leon paused before picking him up, quiet as he started into the gym.   
  
“Big brother?”   
  
“People can be mean sometimes.” He answered softly. “And Char doesn’t like people being mean to his family.” He smiled soothingly.   
  
“Oh.” Hop rested his head on his shoulder, idly peering around the currently quiet lobby before smiling as Leon pet his hair. “I promise I won’t be a mean person.”   
  
“I know you won’t! You are the best baby brother ever!” He snuggled him, earning happy laughter from the boy. Leon smiled happily, heading into the living area of the gym and aiming straight for Raihan’s room just as the other teen stepped out.   
  
“There you are! I was about to come look for you.”   
  
Leon glowered. “I’m not that bad…”   
  
“You get lost in your own home town.”   
  
“So.” He lifted his chin defiantly.   
  
Raihan rolled his eyes. “Come on.” He grabbed Leon by the wrist and pulled him into his room. Leon would blink at the various old electronics...with googly eyes pasted on them.   
  
“Uh. Rai?”   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“Why do you have electronic toothbrushes with googly eyes on them?”   
  
He grinned and ran over to a mess of wires after he closed his door. “Behold! My masterpiece! My brainchild! My-”   
  
“Rai.”   
  
“Fine fine.” He flipped a little switch on a circuit board all the wires were attached to. Nothing happened for a moment and Leon was about to say something when the electronics came to life. He jumped some in surprise, even Hop making a startled sound, staring at the noisy gathering of odds and ends. His eyes went wide when he realized the various noises and dings were coming together to make the theme song from the popular pirate movie that was currently playing. “Rai!?”   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“That is awesome!”   
  
“Thank you, thank you!” He bowed some.   
  
“Still think you are crazy but.” He set Hop down and moved over to watch the pieces. “You should dress up at least the toothbrushes more.”   
  
“What..like...mini costumes or whatever?”   
  
“Yeah! And you could set it up to make them look like they are dancing….”   
  
“I think you are onto something here….” Raihan mused. “We should see if Piers has scraps we can use!” He grabbed his Rotom. After a few rings, Piers answered. “Whatever it is...No.”   
  
“Aw, you don’t even want to hear?”   
  
Piers sighed in a put upon manner. “Fine but ‘urry up. M’ date is supposed t’ b’ ‘ere soon.”   
  
“Ooo. Piers has a date!” Raihan teased. “What she look like.”   
  
“HE’S blond an’ gorgeous an’ a model. B’ jealous.”   
  
“I’m more jealous of the crafting stuff you have.”   
  
“M’... Wha?”   
  
“Your crafting supplies. We need to borrow some.” Raihan was grinning mischievously. Especially when Piers sighed gustily. “D’ ya need it today?”   
  
“Well….I was hoping for today since Leon-”   
  
“Hey Piers.”   
  
“Probably won’t be off again for a while.”   
  
Piers was quiet for a moment, the soft sound of two people talking in the background. “’ll drop it off. What d’ ya need?”   
  
Leon wandered back over to Hop as the two made a list, kneeling down to check over his brother and check his own Rotom. Seeing nothing from Rose or Oleana he set up some cartoons for Hop to watch, the boy looking up to give him a big smile. “Thank you~”   
  
“Welcome.”   
  
“Piers is bringing all the things!” Raihan knelt down with them. “I have a few songs programmed so we can record them today once we get the stuff.”   
  
Leon shook his head some. “How bored are you getting without me and Piers around.”   
  
“Truthfully...really bored.” He patted Hop and straightened. “Told him we’d meet him in the lobby. Hop can stay here and watch cartoons if he likes.”   
  
Hop looked up at them. “I’ll be good.”   
  
Leon ruffled his hair gently and followed Raihan. “So when did Piers get a boyfriend?”   
  
“I don’t know. That’s new to me too.”   
  
“Well, I hope whoever they are makes him happy. Piers deserves someone that’ll make him smile.”   
  
“Aren’t you...Like, jealous though?”   
  
Leon paused a second and thought about it. “I mean...I guess. But we shouldn’t be petty. He’s older than us after all.”   
  
Raihan frowned some and crossed his arms before grinning. “How are things going with you and Sonia?”   
  
“What kind of question is that even? Sonia is dating Nessa...sides She’s only ever seen me as a sibling.”   
  
“True. So then why aren’t you dating yet?”   
  
“I could ask the same of you.” Leon shot back, earning embarrassed sputtering from Raihan. They walked quietly for a couple of minutes before Raihan finally answered. “I don’t know what I like yet.”   
  
“What do you mean?” Leon looked at him.   
  
Raihan shrugged. “Like...I can see myself dating a girl...but I can see myself dating a guy.”   
  
“Then date both,” Leon suggested. “Isn’t that what Rowan would say? Don’t date the gender, date the person?”   
  
Raihan paused, thinking about that. Leon stopped to wait, looking back at him. The other teen had a down look on his face but he nodded. “Yeah...he did. He wanted all the kids he took in here to be happy and not worry about being gay or trans...he just wanted them to feel safe.”   
  
Leon nodded. “I miss him.” He mumbled.   
  
“So do I. I get packages and things but he can’t put his name on them. Which! I have some things for you from him.”   
  
He nodded, frowning some as he crossed his arms until Raihan nudged him forward. “Come on. Piers will be here soon.”   
  
“I’m coming, I’m coming...and don’t even dare crack the joke I know you are about to say.”   
  
“Bah. Spoiled sport.” Raihan complained, pushing him along more towards the pair waiting for them. Piers smiled subtly at them, always more restrained than them with emotion unless on the stage, his companion however looked at them with open disdain. Leon didn’t say anything, if the man made Piers happy then he could stand a few disgusted looks. 

He was used to them anyway.   
  
“We’ll send you copies of what we come up with,” Raihan stated. “If anything they should make even you laugh.”   
  
“’m sure they’ll b’ great. Jus’ send back whatever ya ‘ave left over.” Piers rolled his eyes.   
  
“Will do! Have fun on your date!” He smiled.   
  
Piers smiled shyly and looked back at the blond. “Ready Jaxon?”   
  
The man gave him a smile that didn’t seem to quite reach his eyes, making the expression ring hollow to Leon. “Been ready. Let’s go. We should be on time for the movie if we leave now.”   
  
Piers nodded and waved to the other two, following Jaxon out. Leon’s smile dropped away some.   
  
“You have that ‘I don’t trust ‘em’ look.”   
  
Leon shook his head. “It's probably nothing. Let’s get back.”   
  
Raihan shrugged and nodded. “Let’s do this!” He tore off with Leon behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [Yumishiori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumishioriRhul/pseuds/YumishioriRhul) for betaing for me and for the use of Jaxon. 
> 
> Also thank you to the Church of Piers for your constant encouragement!
> 
> For an idea of what Raihan and Leon are trying to do visit [Device Orchestra](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCDwMh0pu1iSXeKx7qmqjIQA)! I highly encourage it. Their videos are so much fun.


	17. What Goes Up Must Come Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Attempted Rape of a Minor, Use Date Rape Drugs, Misgendering, Deadnaming. 
> 
> I tried to keep it vague but I know even vaguely describing such an event can be triggering. You can skip that part or the entire chapter if you rather. The mental well-being of my readers comes first.

Once back upstairs thoughts of Jaxon were wiped away by the excitement and child-like joy of decorating the various electronics. Even Hop got in on it, abandoning the cartoons for snipping and gluing things together, all of them laughing brightly when something fell off or one the electronics fell over. Time flew by for the trio and by the time everything was recorded it was time for Leon and Hop to head home.  
  
Raihan smiled warmly at his friend. “I’ll get this all edited and posted. You guys have a good flight home.”  
  
“Thanks!” Leon smiled back some. “I needed this…”  
  
“I know.” Raihan murmured softly. “Since Rose started making you go to those stupid parties with him you’ve been tense. Sorta on edge.”  
  
Leon shrugged some. “I..don’t want to embarrass the Chairman. He already complains a lot that I won’t dress how he wants me to for these things.”  
  
“Well, I’m happy you are holding your ground on that at least.” He studied Leon. “But there’s something else, isn’t there…”  
  
The champion shook his head some. “Nothing.” He looked up at Raihan and smiled brightly. “Everything is fine.”  
  
“Except that Rose is running ya into the ground.” Raihan snorted faintly, crossing his arms. “I’m a Gym Leader and even I have time to relax and spend time with other people.”  
  
“Yeah.” Leon shuffled. “He keeps me busy...But I’m getting to take classes for different things. Going to see if he’ll let me take some university courses.”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Raihan looked interested. “I was thinking of starting applications too.”  
  
“You should.” He smiled, relaxing again glad to be away from the topic of Rose’s parties. “You better invite me to graduation too!”  
  
“Why wouldn’t I?” Raihan rolled his eyes. “Honestly.”  
  
Leon grinned cheekily and picked Hop up. “We should probably head out. I’ll let you guys know when I have time free again.”  
  
Raihan nodded and waved goodbye as they left. Leon was quiet as he walked down to the lobby not noticing Hop’s intense staring for a moment. After Leon stepped out and called Char he finally looked at him. “What is it?”  
  
“Why are you scared?”  
  
Leon blinked and set him up on Char. “I’m not scared...Not really. Just uncomfortable.’ He got up behind Hop.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Nosy bugger today…” He chuckled as Char took off and wheeled towards Postwick. “One of the board members makes me uncomfy is all.”  
  
“Then tell him!”  
  
“Hop...I wish I could.” He sighed, hugging his baby brother close. Things were so black and white for Hop...He sorta envied the childish mindset. Even so…  
  
When did things get so grey for him?  
  
He looked down at the expectant child that was pouting at him. “I wish I could but I want to be able to help you and mom so I can’t complain.”  
  
“Being older is dumb.” Hop grumped and Leon simply couldn’t agree more. He hugged his brother tightly and smiled. “Hey if Mom isn’t home I’ll make us stuffed burgers okay?”  
  
“Alright!”

***  
  
The day off and the time spent with Raihan and his brother had been desperately needed. He felt light for a bit like a weight had been taken away. But as the days faded into weeks and then into months without another day off to himself the weight started to build back up. Leon pressed on though; taking on his classes, check-ups, expo matches, and other mounting duties without a single complaint. Even when he ended up staying at his assigned Wyndon apartment more often than not.  
  
 _This is going to be one of the nights I stay at the apartment. Maybe I can talk Rose into letting me have half a day this weekend with my family._ Leon looked around the party he was currently stuck at, Rose talking with some the board members about the new power plant he was working to get built that he’d talked to Leon himself about just earlier today.  
  
 _It’ll be the one to power Stow-on-Side and the surrounding towns after the grid is updated...according to him and the engineers._ He peered down into his soda thoughtfully. _From what I saw and could understand it might take a little bit but they can get a proper gym out there. Wonder what types it’ll be…_ He looked up and jolted in a bit of surprise when he saw Chairman Blackwood. He edged back from the man slightly, the uncomfortable feeling that he normally got from the man already making his stomach churn. _How did he get so close without me noticing….I should have told Rai about him. Maybe I could have got him to come with me today._ “Chairman-”  
  
“Henry, please Leon. You know me well enough that we’ve moved beyond honoraries.” The man smiled.  
  
“Chairman Blackwood.” He straightened. “I’m sorry I didn’t see you for a moment.”  
  
The man frowned but continued on pleasantly. “You seemed to be lost in thought. Thinking of a lady perhaps?” He eyed him shrewdly.  
  
“About the power plant Rose wishes to have built,” Leon answered honestly. “I need to learn how these things work if I’m going to be working as the representative of Galar for a while.”  
  
“Such a smart idea that is! Rose is lucky to have found you.”  
  
“I...thank you, sir.” He looked at Rose when the man called him and waved politely to him, smiling uncomfortably. When he turned back to Blackwood he jumped some as the man held a glass to him. “I saw you were running low. Soda correct?”  
  
“Y-yes, sir.” He frowned as the man took his old glass away and set it on a passing servants tray. “I could have finished that…”  
  
“Nonsense it was probably getting flat anyways.” He chuckled. “Boy your age...You should try a sip of wine or two.”  
  
“I’d rather not,” Leon stated softly. _Especially not around you…_ He added silently. _  
__  
_“Shame. I heard Rose had quite the collection.”  
  
“He does,” Leon answered simply. “I’ve visited his vineyard but he wanted to wait till I’m a bit older and more mature before introducing me to wines or scotches.”  
  
“Smart man!” He chuckled boisterously as Leon glanced around for someone to save him...or at least somehow drag him away from the older man’s company.  
  
***  
  
Rose watched Lea and Blackwood out of the corner of his eye. He had noticed for a while that she tended to lock up around the man in a way that she hadn’t done since those early years when he first brought her to board meetings. Not that he could blame her. Blackwood’s tastes were problematic at best and destructive at worse.  
  
And it seemed he’d set his eyes on the champion…  
  
He took a sip of his drink trying to maintain the conversation while keeping an eye on the pair before his attention was fully captured by one of the other board members. He smiled a merchants smile, all empty promises, and big expectations while they talked about the new gym that they had planned for Stow-on-Side. “Do you have plans for who you want to be the leader there? I know a couple of possible choices…” He led off.  
  
“I have a few I have in my sights…”  
  
“There is a psychic type trainer you could also consider.” The man smiled.

“If it's who I think then I’ve already considered and discarded the notion. Until they can learn to control their temper I won’t have them back on the field even as a challenger let alone a gym leader. Do you know how much the association had to pay out in medical bills because of him?”  
  
The other man winced. “True. Then perhaps the poison type trainer Kl-”  
  
“Too immature. She has ambition I’ll give you that… but what she does she does for herself. I won’t put it past her to cheat in an effort to win all her matches.”  
  
The man frowned. “And that would reflect poorly on our companies and the association both.”  
  
“Correct.” He smiled. “I’m looking at a martial artist at the moment. She’s a bit on the young side. But mature, stern, and ambitious. As soon as we start building the gym I was going to approach her.”  
  
“Are you talking about Bea? The regional Martial Arts champion?”  
  
Rose nodded. “I am. She’s a perfect fit for what this company stands for.” He looked around and frowned, not seeing Blackwood nor Lea. “Speaking about. Did you happen to see where Blackwood wandered off too? I have some things I need to address with him.”  
  
The man in front of him sighed. “He walked off into the study with the Champion looking a bit drunk. You should talk to them about the dangers of alcohol.”  
  
“Indeed. Thank you.” He started towards the study, anger building. Not at Lea. For once she was the innocent party in this. He slammed the study door open and froze at the sight. He’d expected for the two to be making out, for Blackwood to be handsy but this...  
  
Blackwood was in a state of half dress on top of Lea, the teen fighting and hitting at him weakly as tears ran down her cheeks in a clear display of panic. The man paid no mind to her, his hand on her already bared thigh the other wrapped loosely around her neck, staring back at Rose in mute surprise. It was clear to him that his tool had not consented to his advances.  
  
“You have 5 seconds to get off her and get out,” Rose stated calmly, rage burning hot in his throat.  
  
The man scrambled away and tried to redress.  
  
“Out...don’t redress. Leave.”  
  
“But!” He froze when Rose opened his suit jacket to show him a gun.  
  
“I have no problem shooting you. Right here and now.” He didn’t glance at the teen as she balled up to cover herself, coughing. He was unsure how far things got but he already had his Rotom calling his personal medic team.  
  
Blackwood swallowed and edged around him, before running out, tripping on his pants as gasps and shouts followed him.  
  
Rose turned back to Lea who was shakily trying to put her clothes back on. “Le...Leon...Wait.” He slowly approached. “Sit. A medic is on their way.” He knelt. He wasn’t used to giving comfort but Lea was his property. His tool. He wouldn’t let her be broken by an idiot who couldn’t control his dick. “Leon.”  
  
“S-sir?”  
  
“Are you okay?” He asked stiffly.  
  
“Yes...no...dizzy.” She answered.  
  
 _The bastard drugged her...how many others did he do this to on my dime?_ _  
__  
_“A medic will be here shortly.” He told her, holding her steady as she swayed in place. He looked up as Oleana came in with a team of medics and got up to move out of the way. Rose approached his assistant. “Have Blackwood disposed of immediately.”  
  
She arched an eyebrow but nodded, walking out as she pulled out her phone. He turned back to Lea and the team of medics. “Make sure her...his… mother is called…” He walked out to dismiss the other party-goers.  
  
 _I will make sure nothing like this happens again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [Yumishiori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumishioriRhul/pseuds/YumishioriRhul) for beta-ing for me and to the Church of Piers Discord group for encouraging me to write.


	18. Those Tiny Jagged Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of attacks of a sexual nature, Mentions of Death

Leon laid curled up under the blankets of his childhood bedroom, his mind churning over the events of the past couple days trying to figure out what had gone wrong for the man to attack him like he did. His mother had told him that some people are just like that...wrong in the head. Rose had called it a powerplay made by the other man but even his expression read that he was disturbed by Blackwood’s actions.    
  
_ I should have never let him near you, his actions against you reflect on me and what he did. What he did is something I would never condone. Especially when made against a minor.  _ _   
_ _   
_ He pulled the blankets tighter over his head. It had been the first time Rose truly and sincerely apologized to him.  _ Too bad I was still too out of it from the drug to fully appreciate it.  _   
  
That was not fair to Rose he knew but a small dark part of his mind blamed Rose fully for what happened. If only...if only...if only…   
  
He tensed as the bed dipped only relaxing when Hop shook his shoulder some. “Raihan’s here to see you.”    
  
He slowly sat up and gently ruffled Hop’s hair. “Thanks, Hoppip.” He sniffled softly.    
  
“Are you okay?”   
  
“I...don’t know.” He answered honestly, hugging him tightly. “I really don’t know.” He hugged him tighter when he felt his brother hug him back. He looked up when he heard a soft knock, watching Raihan shuffle awkwardly.    
  
“May I come in?”   
  
“Yeah. Sorry.”    
  
Raihan came in and sat on the bed, quiet for a long while. Leon was content to pet Hop’s back and let his friend gather his thoughts. “The day you were over...you were stressing about something. Was that...was that monster what was bothering you.”    
  
Leon didn’t answer for a moment before silently nodding.    
  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”    
  
“I didn’t know what to say.” He admitted. “It felt odd to say that someone made me uncomfortable when they hadn’t done anything.”    
  
“You told me though,” Hop mumbled.    
  
Raihan arched an eyebrow at Leon making the other teen sigh. “He asked why I was scared...”    
  
“The guy scared you and you didn’t at least tell me?” Raihan asked softly.    
  
“Like I said...I..didn’t know what to say.” Tears started to well up in Leon’s eyes. “I messed up. I know that.”    
  
He felt Raihan hug him tightly. “I’m not blaming you...and I don’t mean to sound like I’m angry you didn’t tell me. I’m just...so upset with the situation. How could no one know he was going to pull this with you?”    
  
“I think Rose might have guessed.”    
  
“Course he did,” Piers stated from his bedroom door, looking Leon over worriedly. “Yer Mum let me in...how are ya holdin’ up?”   
  
Leon shook his head. “I’m...not sure.” He admitted softly.    
  
“Are you at least getting some time to recover?” Raihan asked softly.    
  
The champion nodded. “A couple of weeks. Mom wants me to talk to my therapist that’s been handling my transition but…”    
  
“Ya ain’t even been really able t’ see ‘em for that huh?” Piers drawled.   
  
“I texted Rose about…” Leon mumbled. “He hasn’t replied yet.” He leaned against Piers when the older hugged him and gently rubbed his back. “He didn’t get far. He wasn’t even able to…” He trailed off. “But...I feel wrong.”    
  
Raihan hugged him from the other side. “Cause he tried to force his wants on you because he betrayed whatever little minuscule trust that he might have had control. He violated you emotionally and fouled what you thought was a semi-safe place for you.”    
  
Leon stared at him wide-eyed before looking at Piers who nodded some. He shook some because they were right. He buried his face in his hands, crying softly. Hop made a worried sound as Piers hummed and sang soothingly, rocking him gently. Raihan watched his friends worriedly.    
  
“Ya need t’ stop holdin’ so much in.” Piers murmured. “Especially around us. Yer safe w’ us. Ya can let down yer guard w’ us.” He assured him.    
  
“We have your back.” Raihan agreed softly. “We will never use anything you say or do against you.” He paused. “Well...unless we are picking on you. But that’s different.”    
  
He got a flat look from Piers and Leon and raised his hands. “Just being honest.”   
  
Piers rolled his eyes before looking at Leon. “Whatever. Just know we are ‘ere for ya.”    
  
“Do you think it’s my fault that I got attacked?”   
  
“‘onestly?” Piers asked. At Leon’s small nod he answered. “No. Th’ only one t’ blame ‘ere is Blackwood ‘imself. Ya could argue mayb’ Rose too since he was supposed t’ protect ya but it’s mostly on Blackwood.”   
  
Leon relaxed some, chewing his lip thoughtfully as he mulled over what Piers said. The older boy had never lied to him. Had always answered his questions, no matter how odd they had been. So he knew he could trust him but that dark little voice…   
  
“Oh hey…” Raihan’s voice broke his spiraling thoughts. “That Blackwood guy...They found him dead.”    
  
“What?” Piers arched an eyebrow.    
  
“Yeah check it out.” He moved closer to the other two so they could read the article.    
  
“Found in a redlight district o’ Spikemuth huh.” Piers mused thoughtfully. “’ll have t’ ask around.”    
  
“Why?” Leon looked up.   
  
“Cause it’ll mean coppers hangin’ around m’ city makin’ th’ people an’ pokemon upset. Best t’ find out as much information as I can an’ give it over t’ keep ‘em from invading m’ ‘ome too much.” Piers shrugged a shoulder. “An’ Spikemuth gets enough o’ a bad rap as it is. We really don’t need this too.”    
  
“They may not investigate…” Raihan didn’t look so sure about his statement.    
  
“Mayb’ not.” Piers looked at his phone and sighed. “I ‘ave t’ go. Marnie’s cookin’ dinner an’ I want t’ b’ there t’ ‘elp out.” He looked at Leon. “Ya should see ‘bout takin’ some defense classes. Maybe it’ll ‘elp.”    
  
Leon gave him a small smile and nodded. “I’ll look into it.” He paused. “Piers...Your boyfriend...Jaxon? Is he treating you okay?”   
  
Piers looked at Leon in surprise before tilting his head. “Great. Why?”   
  
He shook his head. “I got an odd feeling from him is all...he probably just doesn’t like us is all.”    
  
Raihan watched Leon before looking to Piers who looked mildly surprised then worried before smiled slightly. “Probably. ’ll b’ okay Lee. Truly.” He gently patted his shoulder before waving. “Come over soon. ’ll make curry for ya.”    
  
Leon nodded watching Piers leave before looking down at the napping Hop.”Did you notice anything odd about him?” He asked, petting his little brother as he looked over at Raihan who shrugged some. “He seemed anti social but he didn’t seem off. But I’ll keep an eye out on him. For you and for Piers.”    
  
He nodded again, sighing. “Sorry.”    
  
Raihan shook his head. “You’ve been through alot and you are worried for Piers cause you didn’t trust your instincts enough before which ended in you being attacked. So...we’ll trust them this time. Both us and we’ll watch out for Piers the best we can.” He gave him a wry smile. “Now if only…”    
  
“Only what?”   
  
“You’d listen to yourself about Rose.”    
  
Leon was quiet for a moment, gathering his thoughts. “I am trying.” He stated softly. “But now more than ever I owe him so much and maybe…” He trailed off.    
_   
_ “And maybe?” Raihan coaxed.   
  
“Maybe I can do some good in the position he keeps trying to tie me to.” Leon stated softly.    
  
The dragon tamer studied Leon for a long moment as Leon met his gaze steadily. He finally sighed. “In a different time you would have been a knight...serving a crappy king sure...but a knight.”    
  
Leon blushed hard and shoved him. “I have my reasons.” He muttered.    
  
“Your Ninja Creed?”   
  
“Really?” Leon rolled his eyes. “No more anime.”    
  
“You can’t stop me! I am...am…”    
  
“Unstoppable?” Leon’s lips quirked into a faint smile as Hop mumbled, lifting his head up.    
  
“Yeah yeah. Laugh it up.” Raihan ruffled the groggy and confused four-year-olds hair as he stuck his tongue out at Leon. “Seriously though. Keep your reasons...just don’t let Rose break you okay?”   
  
“I promise.” There was a firm conviction in his eyes.    
  
Raihan offered a half smile, nodding before checking his phone as it buzzed at him. “Alright. I’ll have to catch you later. One the hatchling trapinches got out and I need to help catch it.”    
  
Leon nodded. “Good luck then.”    
  
The other teen thanked him and left. Leon sat there for a long moment, lost in thought, before getting up and tucking his brother in. He went out to the garden and sat among his mother’s flowers, carefully examining his memories of what happened and how they made him feel. He wrapped his arms around himself as an echo of the fear and pain came back, gritting his teeth against it. This...this was in his power to stop, to try and prevent for other people. So that others didn’t have to feel the fear, the pain. He could do it.    
  
He would do it!    
  
He carefully tucked that pain away.  _ Let it feed the fire.  _ _   
_ _   
_ Leon took a slow deep breath, noticing the sun was starting to set and that his mom was home clattering around in the kitchen.  _ How long was I zoned out for? _ He slowly stood, watching the sun lower for a moment before heading back inside.  _ Time to put yourself back together and stop worrying the others. They have your back and you need to be strong for Galar. You don’t have time to wince away from memories and hide from dreams. You can’t let Rose think you are weak. _ _   
_ _   
_ Piers had a point though. He should talk to someone. He went over and hugged his mom, offering to help her cook. The woman gave him a gentle smile and shook her head, shooing him off. He gave her a nod and sat down on the couch.  _ I should talk to someone. I need to find the time. Maybe Rose will even let me.  _ _   
_ _   
_ Yeah right…   
  
_ I will at least try though. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always to the Church of Piers and to the lovely [Yumishiori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumishioriRhul/pseuds/YumishioriRhul) for being my beta for my brain child


	19. Fight for the Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Minor dead name usage, minor misgendering, minor references of assault.

As Leon’s ‘recovery vacation’ started to come to an end Leon could admit to feeling a bit better. While he was still unsure if he could schedule face to face therapy sessions, due to the schedule that Rose already had prepared for him to return to, during one of his visits to Hammerlocke Raihan had shown him a few apps on his Rotom. 

_May not be as good as a face to face appointment_ He’d said. _But you can still get some help and you should...get some help I mean. I know you, Lee. You get into your head that you gotta be strong when you are only human. Even around us. So, please...At least do this?_ _  
__  
_So he sat down in front of Raihan and made an account on one of the apps to start talking to a therapist. Admittedly, it had taken him a couple of days to build up the courage to actually try it but in the end, he was glad he did. Even if he did feel like once Rose put him back to his schedule he wouldn’t even be able to use the app as often it was still nice to realize that he had at least one more fall back before having to burden Raihan and Piers too much.  
  
He knew one thing for sure though. He needed to talk to Rose. Between his friends, Rowan’s last words before he had to return to Alola, and now his therapist’s advice he had come to the conclusion he needed to at least put his foot down about Rose’s habit of continuing to call him Lea..of purposely not referring to him as...well him. The man was determined not to respect even that small of a request from Leon.

_And because he shows me even that little bit of disrespect his colleges will too. That’s why-_

He backed away from finishing that thought, sending Rose a text. ** _May I come talk to you_ **  
  
** _Yes. I needed to discuss something with you anyways_ **

Leon frowned thoughtfully before nodding. ** _I’ll be there soon.**_ He quietly tucked his phone away and called Char. “We are going to Rose Tower.”  
  
Char made a faintly disgusted sound, earning a soft smile from Leon. He would hug him tightly. “I have to Char. Thank you for being there for me though.”  
  
He rumbled and hugged him before making a grumbling sound.  
  
“I know you don’t like Rose. After what happened. I don’t really care for him either.” He trailed off before shaking his head. “Let's get this done.” He looked up at Char.

Char let out another grumbling sound bending down to let Leon up onto his back, crooning when the teen patted his head before taking off.  
  
***  
  
Rose set his phone aside after the champion’s last text, a thoughtful look on his face. Oleana watched him before looking ahead. “Perhaps it’s time to stop seeing _him_ as less of a child and tool and more as...an employee?”  
  
He looked up at her, eyes narrowing at how she emphasized the champion’s gender. “Where is this coming from Oleana?”  
  
She turned to him, giving him a steady look. “I've seen Leon give you his absolute all, only wasting time when he gets lost. He’s been a help to me and has eased some of the burden that you put on me allowing me to be more productive where you need me most.”  
  
“So?” He crossed his arms, studying his secretary. It wasn’t often that she spoke up like this. Not with him at least. So it intrigued him to see her speak so highly of the champion when prior she had only spoken ill about the teen’s habit of getting lost at inopportune times.  
  
“So, you need to start giving him respect or you will start losing him. You probably already have been losing him.” She stated simply. “Especially after allowing one of your associates to attack him at one of your parties? You are most likely on a cliff now with him at the moment. He may not even feel he owes you that debt you use against him anymore.”  
  
Rose growled faintly at the jab. So what if he’d used that sense of obligation to his advantage. “She’s not that-”  
  
“ **He** is that smart, **he** is that observant.” She stated simply. “He spots things in the paperwork, even before I can sometimes. I’ve heard him talk to his friends...He knows you are manipulating him. Though frankly, you haven’t been doing a good job at hiding it as of late.”  
  
He snorted faintly and shook his head. Oleana was becoming soft it seemed. This would not do. But this was not the time to take her to task about it. _She’ll not so easily be turned away from the subject at hand if she feels this strongly about it._  
  
“He’s perceptive. I give him that. But smart? You are being too generous. He’s average. Just intelligent enough that the classes I put him through stick.” _The child is and probably always will be more brawn than brains._  
  
Oleana sighed. “Just take it into consideration or you may end up losing him. Who will you rely on then with the time comes?”  
  
Rose went quiet, studying her, before nodding some. “You bring up some valid points and I’ll take your suggestion into consideration.” _I need to keep the champion on my side and keep him sharp. Perhaps...I have been a little too dismissive of the loyalty the champion has given me over the years._  
  
“You should take it into consideration soon if Leon’s coming to see you.”  
  
“I’ve never seen you quite so...pushy...on a subject, Oleana.”  
  
“I’ve never seen you quite so blind to mounting mistakes Chairman.” She retorted easily, ignoring his frown.  
  
“Mistakes?”  
  
“How many times lately have you complained that Leon doesn’t seem as grateful to you?” She pressed when Rose stilled some. “That he seems to hold a bit of disgust for you?” She crossed his arms. “He’s coming to resent being around you, to loathe being the champion since you are constantly going against his wishes when it comes to his gender and treating him like a disposable item instead of a person. After what happened with Blackwood those feelings are only going to be stronger. You will lose him if you keep up with how you are treating him now.”  
  
He sat back, a look of quiet surprise on his face. _I had never really thought that would be a source of discontent for her….him. He always corrects me, doesn’t he?_  
  
“You really didn’t notice?”  
  
“He never really speaks to me unless he has to.” He frowned  
  
“That should have been telling to you. You are usually not this blind.”  
  
Rose glowered at her. “Yes. You’ve made your point. Go prepare an employee id for him, give him the same access level you have.”  
  
“Yes sir.” She smiled faintly.

“And make sure Zara is here.”  
  
“Are you still planning to introduce the two?” Oleana asked mildly.  
  
“Yes. Maybe it’ll help distract himself from talking to those other two boys since Jaxon is failing at keeping Piers under control.”  
  
She bit back a sigh, not liking the idea, but nodded stepping out as Leon came up. “Head on in, Leon. He’s waiting.” She waved at the pair as Leon watched her leave.  
  
Rose tutted at her as she subtly tossed him under the bus and left him no time to prepare for the impromptu addition to his meeting.“Leon,” He greeted the champion as the teen turned back to him. “You are looking better. I trust you’ve been resting?”  
  
The champion frowned faintly, chewing the inside of his lip some. If Rose didn’t know better Leon looked to be gathering himself. He waited patiently as Leon answered haltingly. “I am...doing better. Thank you for the time to heal. To get myself back together.”  
  
Rose nodded to him. “You texted me about seeing a therapist?”  
  
“I have that handled somewhat.” He answered, visibly steeling himself before stepping forward. “I’m sorry...but if you can’t start treating me with respect I’m going to have to give up my title of champion.”  
  
Rose blinked, mildly surprised at the fact Oleana had been right, and before he could respond Leon pressed forward. “Its because you give me so little respect that your friend-”  
  
“Associate…” He corrected him flatly. He wanted little to do with a man who couldn’t control his appetites. Who had attacked someone he had claimed as part of his ‘kingdom’  
  
“Thought he could attack me with no repercussions.” He continued. “You may think it's nothing to continually refer to me as Lea and girl but in reality it makes people like that think you won’t safeguard me. That my want of the simple decency to be referred to by my proper name and gender is a joke. Cause why should he have respected me and my position as champion of Galar when you don’t even respect it.”  
  
“Now Lea...You know that’s not what encourages men like that to do such-” Rose tried to save face because, dammit, he was right. He was right and he hated that he so grossly underestimated his own influence on the other board members in this.  
  
“He called me as your plaything,” Leon stated flatly, stunning Rose to silence breaking into whatever he had been about to say of the situation. “He called me your plaything and laughed at how it was cute that you dressed me up as a boy.” He shook his head. “Some other attacks...like this...may be a power play, hell! This was a power play...But it was a power play that was given strength by your disregard of me.” Rose was quiet as Leon bowed his head.  
  
“I-” _I messed up badly with him. I may not be able to fix this and I need him to trust me, to work with me if my plans are to work._  
  
“My name is Leon, I am a boy. I have been the champion of Galar since I was ten.” He looked up at him, something in his eyes making Rose sit back before he stated softly.   
  
“Leon, I will make sure nothing like that happens again while you are with me.”  
  
“Say it again.”  
  
“Leon MacNeill, I will make sure nothing like that happens again while you are with me. I swear it.” Rose repeated his voice firm. _I need to set things right. I need him._  
  
The teen nodded, whispering softly. “Thank you.”  
  
Rose watched him before shifting. “This is...probably well-timed then.” He hoped, nodding as Leon looked up at him. “I wanted to promote you to a full employ of Macro Cosmos.”  
  
“What?” He asked, surprise lacing his tone. The expression was almost enough to make him laugh but he refrained. The fact that Oleana was right sobering him. He couldn’t afford to mess this up. 

“Oleana and I spoke earlier and we agreed that it would be for the best. Oleana is getting your I.D. set up now.” He looked up seeing Oleana at the door, frowning at him, his niece at her side. “Ah, Oleana, perfect timing. And Zara, good of you to join us. I was just telling Leon I was promoting him.”  
  
“I heard, Sir.” She handed him the ID and moved away. Rose cleared his throat and gave the card to Leon. “Mind with privilege will come with more responsibility. But I’m sure you can handle it. We’ll start off with the schedule I’ve already emailed you and we’ll work up from there.”  
  
“Y-yes, sir.” Leon mumbled.  
  
“That brings me to Zara. She’ll be accompanying you to the parties we’ll be attending from now on. As a bit of protection.” Rose smiled. “Though it is my hope you two may become something more in time.”  
  
Leon looked up from the card with a stunned look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To [Yumishiori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumishioriRhul/pseuds/YumishioriRhul) and The Church of Piers for they help and encouragement. If you ever wish to join our discord server please drop a comment. 
> 
> PS: Please remember to take care of yourselves. <3


	20. Danger of Man, Danger of Beast

Leon stared at Rose then Zara before clearing his throat. “No offense but...uh...What the heck did you just say?” As Rose’s smile faded he winced and shook his head. “That came out wrong I just...a relationship takes time right...and I’m so busy.” That and he didn’t even know what he wanted in a partner…  
  
Rose laughed at that. “Not all relationships have to be relationships of love Le..on. Leon.” He cleared his throat, glancing at Oleana as he did. “Some are about convenience.” The chairman nodded. “Zara here will give you a bit of protection at the Galas while you boost each other's social standing.”  
  
The teen tried not to make a face, looking over at the other teen who seemed rather blanked face and bored. _And no help against this madness. She was probably raised to expect to be matched with someone she hardly knows…_  
  
It made Leon almost feel bad for her. He turned back to Rose as he straightened his coat. “I need to speak to Oleana about some things. Why don’t you two get to know each other while we are out.”  
  
Zara nodded as Leon made a weak agreeing sound. After the two adults left Zara looked at him. “So...trans huh?”  
  
 _What a way to start the conversation._ “Y-yeah.” Leon answered, rubbing his shoulder some.  
  
“Rose thinks I’ll like you cause I prefer girls and mother wants me to seem like a normal girl.” She commented.  
  
“That’s not how it works...” He sighed  
  
“Yeah, I know. But Uncle Rose thinks that if you date a girl it’ll help improve your image.”

 _And didn’t think to ask me what I wanted._ He sighed. “Zara if you don’t want to…”  
  
She waved a hand, interrupting him some. “We may as well. At least for a little bit right? You get someone safe to experiment with and get my mom off my back for a time. So it's a win-win for us both.”  
  
Leon paused, looking at the girl in a slightly different light. She knew she was being used...but she was using them back for her own gain. He sighed and sat down. It didn’t sit well with him. “I don’t know.” He mumbled. “I’m not even sure what I want in a girlfriend or if I even want a girlfriend ya know?”  
  
“Even more reason to ‘date’ me right? Give you some space and someone to figure it all out on.”  
He sat back some, closing his eyes and ignoring her study of him as his mind carefully churned over his options. What she offered sounded good but…  
  
It sounded almost too good.  
  
 _But I could be making a new friend here...One that I can pretend to be dating so I won’t have some of the other fans clinging quite so much. On the other hand...this could go terribly._ _  
__  
_But he wanted to trust in Zara. That she just wanted a bit of breathing space from her mother…  
  
 _Thought you could trust the chairman too and look how that’s gone so far…_ _  
__  
_I can’t base all my future relationships off one...or two...poor ones. Look at Piers, Row, and Raihan. Let’s give her a shot. If it doesn’t work out I’ll tell her so. Sides we won’t actually be dating.  
  
 _Be open but be cautious…_  
  
Leon looked over at the expectant looking girl but before he could say anything his Rotom let out an alarmed chirped prompting both teens to look at it. “Emergency text from Raihan!”  
  
“It can wait,” Zara stated, frowning when Leon shook his head. “Raihan only sends emergency texts if he’s really in trouble.” He stood and opened the text, finding only coordinates  
  
 _Weird…_ _  
__  
_“Leon we need to finish talking.” She crossed her arms as he called Char and showed him the map that he’d brought up the coordinates on. “And we will.” He promised. “But my friend needs me.” Leon went to the balcony door and opened it. “I swear we’ll finish this talk. I do want to give us a chance but Raihan rarely texts when he has an emergency and never just coordinates. Not with how lost I get.” _  
__  
_He didn’t hear her irritated growl as he got up onto Char’s back. “I’ll be back as soon as I can. Promise.” He looked up at Rose as he came in before the Charizard took off at his fastest speed. Rose watched before looking at the fuming Zara. “He has no manners!”  
  
“He only rushes off like that when something is in dire need of his attention.” Rose mused, surprisingly aware of that despite his mishandling of the champion. “Otherwise he is very well-mannered.”  
  
Zara gave him a disbelieving look before bowing her head when Rose frowned at her. “Sorry. It’s just hard to believe a country boy like him is well mannered when he just ran off without explaining what he meant by ‘Emergency text from Raihan’.”  
Rose looked surprised at the news before humming. “An Emergency?” He looked thoughtful. Even if the boy was as much of a pain as his father was he was also reliable and cautious. “I’ll text the champion later but he had the correct reaction. It is his job to help the gym leaders out if they call for help.” He shrugged. “He’ll be back once he’s able.”  
  
She huffed as the man walked away. That simply wouldn’t do…  
  
***

Raihan groaned, trying to stay as still as he could. He completely underestimated the strength of the Duraludon in this den and was completely unprepared for there to be a gigantamaxed Duraludon guarding the nest. It had easily defeated his team and turned its sights on him as he tried to get out a short text to Leon. The blow from enraged pokemon flung him into a wall and separated him from his Rotom. He wasn’t sure how badly his back was hurt but the way his head was ringing and his arm and leg throbbed he knew he was in a bad spot. Adrenaline was keeping him awake for the moment but he was feeling the rush of it fade. Not even seeing the G-Maxed pokemon tromping around rekindling it.  
  
 _If Rowan had still been here this wouldn’t have happened. Why did Rose send him away? Why did he hate him so much...Why does he hate US so much..._  
  
Tears started to roll down his cheeks. He was scared and wanted Rowan there. He wanted his Dad...  
  
***  
  
Leon looked at his phone before looking around. “There! The active Den.” He stated, pointing. Char roared and aimed for it. Leon tucked close as his partner carefully flew into the den’s opening. He checked his phone again and got down. “Stay close.”  
  


Char rumbled and looked around as Leon checked his map again, praying that he went to the right place. He frowned worriedly when Char made a sound. He looked up at him before following his gaze. “Is that?” He rushed over to the still form of Flygon, kneeling down. “Oh Arceus it is Robin.” He pulled some medicine from his bag and tried to revive the pokemon, sighing in relief as it let out a weak trill. “Thank goodness.”  
 _  
_The Flygon let out a sad trill, drooping when Leon pet him. “I’ll find him. Promise.” He pulled out a heal ball. “Rest for now. I’ll give you back to Raihan as soon as I find him okay?”  
  
Robin crooned and touched its nose to the ball, disappearing into the sphere. Leon hugged it to his chest before carefully putting it away. “That’s both a good but worrisome indicator that I’m in the right place.” He muttered to himself before looking up at Char. “You remember the scents of the rest of his team?”  
  
Char rumbled, nodding.  
  
“Good. Let's find the next one. Hopefully, we can find all of his team and him.” He stood before wincing when what sounded like a rather large, rather angry pokemon roared. “Quickly!”  
  
The charizard nodded and hurried forward followed closely by Leon. They quickly found Raihan’s Gigalith and Sandaconda, both carefully treated to the best of Leon’s limited abilities and tucked into balls for safekeeping. Torkoal and Goodra would be next and leave Leon frowning at the potions he had left. “I don’t have much more left.” Char nosed him. “I know….but I don’t want them hurting while we try to find Raihan.” He put the two pokemon in balls as another roar sounded through the den. “We need to hurry up and find the others...before whatever that is finds us.”  
  
Char huffed in agreement before snarling and moving in front of Leon protectively as something came clunking and shuffling up. A young beaten up Duraludon stepped into view, carefully carrying what looked like a broken Rotomphone. “Carrey?”  
  
The pokemon made a sad sound as Leon dug a healing spray out of his bag and spritzed some on the Rotom then on the Duraludon. “Is Raihan close by?”  
  
The Duraludon made an affirmative sound gently handing Leon the Rotom. He carefully took it and tucked it away with his. “Straight back?” Another affirming sound and Leon held up a ball for the pokemon to rest in. Once Carrey was settled both he and Char hurried forward, Charizard flying ahead to make sure the way was safe for Leon.  
  
When they reached them his heart plummeted. On one side of the path was Raihan’s Turtonator Murphey and on the other was Raihan himself, frighteningly stilled. He pulled out a ball and touched it to the pokemon calling it back with a silent promise to give it a treat next time he saw it before hurrying to Raihan.  
  
Kneeling down by his friend he set his fingers lightly against his neck, watching his chest. A small knot of tension unwound some when he saw his chest rise though the weak thud of his pulse beneath his fingers worried him. He swallowed thickly, scared to move him. How bad was he hurt, how was he hurt, how did he get hurt….  
  
He was shaken from his thoughts when Charizard snarled. He looked up at him before turning around to see a G-maxed Duraludon charging at them. “Char! Flamethrower! Push him back!”  
  
Char let out a challenging roar and attacked, buying Leon some time to pull out his Rotom and start up the tracking signal that Rose had insisted that he put on his phone for when he went den diving. He had never thought he would need it but right now…  
  
He shook his head and straightened, taking a deep breath. “Ready!?”  
  
Char looked back slightly as Leon pulled out his pokeball and roared. Leon nodded and called him back dynamaxing Char. This battle he could not lose...not with Raihan and his injured team in his care…

  
***  
  
“Trust me when I say the Champion will be at tonight’s party. He’s simply not here right now due to aiding one the gym leaders. I know, once he is done, he’ll be ready for the business side of his duties.” Rose smiled, having just started the current meeting when Oleana came in and whispered in his ear. “I see. Send out a squad.” He stood. “Ladies and Gentlemen I fear I have to cut this meeting short.”  
  
“What’s going on?” One of the board members frowned.  
  
“Seems the champion has gotten in a spot of trouble. Nothing to worry about.” He smiled, stepping out and ignoring the protesting of the board members in the other room “Oleana?”  
  
“They are heading to the location now and prepping a room at the hospital just in case. They’ll contact us as soon as they’ve secured Leon.”  
  
He made a face but sighed, he had promised Oleana that he would start respecting the champion’s wishes and that meant changing how he thought of the...boy. “Thank you Oleana. Oh and see if you can secure a tux for him? Black with deep red accents I think.”  
  
“I’ll make sure it's ready for him.” Oleana nodded approvingly and started to walk away, quickly sending messages and updates to board members and the Marco teams, leaving Rose to his thoughts. He sighed after a moment and frowned. “What has that silly child done…”  
  
***  
  
Raihan groaned as an explosion woke him up and whimpered at the intense pain in his skull. He slowly opened his eyes and stared blankly at the scene in front of him. Was he so far out of it that he was hallucinating Leon and Char fighting a Duraludon? How much time had passed? Char was looking a bit beat up but the Duraludon more so. He felt his heart thud uncomfortably when Leon looked back at him, his eyes seeming to glow. “Are you okay Rai?”  
  
“Head...hurts.” He rasped out.  
  
“Help will be here soon, Rai, promise.” He turned his attention back to the fight as Char slammed the Duraludon with one last flamethrower. He pulled out an ultraball and threw it just as Raihan let his eyes slide shut. He was safe now. He could rest.  
  
***  
  
Leon waited with bated breath as the pokeball shook, only relaxing once the ball shrunk down. He turned to Raihan as Char went to gather the ball for him and frowned seeing his friend had passed back out. “Rai…” He looked up when he heard shouting. “Over here! I need a doctor! Raihan’s hurt.”  
  
“We’ll bring a stretcher right away Champion.”  
  
He nodded to himself and looked back down at Raihan. “Told you help was on the way. Hang on okay. We’ll get you to the hospital.” He moved back as a medical team gathered around Raihan, checking him over and bracing him up for transport. Leon felt a bout of helplessness as the crew moved the darker teen onto the stretcher and brought Raihan to a crew that was waiting to get them up into a helicopter.  
  
Before he could grab the hoist one the Macro members handed him a phone. “Its Rose.”  
  
Leon nodded and took the phone. “I’m sorry Chairman I-”  
  
“I know. Zara told me. I am proud of you for performing your duties as champion and helping out one of the gym leaders. I will make sure that he’s taken care of.” Rose cut him off. “I want you to go to the hospital too and get checked over then go get your tux on before meeting me at Rose Tower.”  
  
“I...yes sir. But Raihan…”  
  
“Will be in good hands, Leon. Remember that you have other duties as well.”  
  
He slumped some. “Yes sir…” _I just...didn’t want Raihan to wake up alone. You took away his father so he’s by himself now._ “I will be there.” _Maybe I can text Piers and ask him to sit with Rai…Or maybe I can just go for an hour or two and slip out._   
  
He climbed into the helicopter, feeling glum as he carefully held Raihan’s unbraced hand during the ride. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [Yumishiori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumishioriRhul/pseuds/YumishioriRhul) and the Church of Piers Discord for all your help :)


	21. His worries, Her plans

Leon bit back a sigh as Zara clung to his arm and cheerily talked for them both. He didn’t want to even be at this party, too worried about Raihan to care about the artificial niceties that went into these...parties. He blinked when Zara elbowed him, glaring when he blinked at her confusion. “Answer him.”   
  
He frowned and looked at the board member. “Sorry, can you repeat the question...I was lost in thought.”   
  
The man laughed softly. “So I could see! Have you thought about sponsoring my pharmacy?”   
  
_Oh! He’s that board member!_   
  
“I have sir. And I would love to. I just need to run in by Mr. Rose first. He has final say on who all I sponsor during the year.”   
  
The man smiled in approval. “Then you’ve started your side of the paperwork?”   
  
“Yes sir. For your company and a few others. Hopefully, you’ll be getting the information you need Monday.” Leon offered him his best ‘I’m on top of it’ smile.   
  
“How is your friend doing? I heard...Raihan was it...was rescued from a Dynamax den.”   
  
Leon’s smile wavered. He cleared his throat. “He was going into the ER when I had to leave.” He looked down. “I haven’t gotten any updates…”   
  
“I’m sure you’d rather be there instead of here.”   
  
“I...would. Sorry.”   
  
“No need to apologize Leon.” The man patted his shoulder. “Raihan has been your friend for a few years now, has he not? It's only human to worry about that someone you are close to.” He smiled. “What hospital is he at? I’ll make sure he gets the best medicines for his care.”   
  
Leon knew the man was just trying to get on his best side but he jumped on the offer. “They sent him to Hammerlock General.”   
  
The man nodded and pulled out his phone, texting someone. “I’ll see you again soon Champion.” He smiled and tucked his phone away as he walked over to another associate. The thrilling feeling that filled him was washed away by Zara’s put upon sigh. Leon looked over to her. “Is something wrong Zara?”   
  
“You leave yourself too open.” She chided. “People are going to take advantage of that.”   
  
He looked down at his drink. “I don’t want people feeling like they can’t approach me though.”   
  
She rolled her eyes. “We’ll talk about it after the party when people aren’t watching our every move.”   
  
“I’m...going to go check on Raihan after the party,” _Sooner if I can._ “I need to make sure that his second in command has all the information he needs.”   
  
“That is something that they can handle on their own...Don’tcha think?”

“I suppose but he’s also my best friend and I promised I’d help him. Him and Rowan…”   
  
She wrinkled her nose. “Fine but tomorrow we are going out.”   
  
“We...are?”   
  
“Yes.” She nodded, tugging him to the refreshment bar. “Since you ran off on me and basically are going to run off on me again you’ll be taking me out on a date tomorrow. Morning is my choice.” She frowned when she saw him winced. “What?”   
  
“I promised Ma and Hop I’d check in with them tomorrow and have breakfast.”   
  
“Well, you are going to cancel and meet with me.” She stated before walking off without letting him say anything. Leon glowered faintly. _She’s using up her chance very very quickly!_ _  
_ _  
_ “Well, she’s a bossy piece of something.” A girl with red hair and a neatly done undershave commented behind him making him jump some. Leon turned to her with a faint look of curiosity. “Why put up with that?”   
  
He rubbed the back of his neck. “Not like she gave me much of a chance to say otherwise.”   
  
“Hnn. True. Still shouldn’t let your girlfriend walk on you like that.” She sipped her soda.   
  
Leon made a face. “Not my girlfriend. Rose wants her to be though.”   
  
She wrinkled her nose as if she smelt something bad. “He does know that won’t go well right?”   
  
He shrugged some before offering a weak smile. “I’m Leon but I guess you already knew that.” He offered her his hand almost sheepishly.   
  
The teen would give him a wry smile and take his hand. “Asphodel. Pleasure.”   
  
“Nice to meet you.” He nodded. “Love the hair by the way.”   
  
She ran her hair through it. “My parents hate it.” She chuckled before leaning in to whisper. “I think that’s why I’m here. Punishment for shaving half my hair off.”   
  
He laughed warmly. “I’m sure that’s not it…”   
  
She grinned and started to say something when Zara stomped over and took Leon by the arm. He yelped as Zara dragged him away. “Why were you talking to her?” She snapped.   
  
“I was being polite! I can’t just stand here at the party and not talk to anyone!” Leon responded, carefully twisting his arm out of Zara’s hold so as to not hurt her. “What are you doing?”   
  
“What am I doing? What are you doing?” She hissed. “You are supposed to be my boyfriend. Not hoeing around with any pretty girl here.”   
  
“We never agreed to that.” Leon reminded her. “And talking to someone isn’t..” He waved his hand, too embarrassed to even repeat what she said.   
  
Zara snorted softly. “We may as well. You know Rose will keep on us till we do.”   
  
“If you are going to act like this every time I start talking to someone then I’d rather get in trouble with Rose.” He snapped.   
  
She took a half step back before softening. “You are right.” Zara soothed, resting a hand on his arm. “I was out of line especially since we only just met. We both need someone in our corner that’ll let us just be.”   
  
Leon frowned then sighed, his features relaxing some. “We’ll talk about it later. But not here. Nor at breakfast tomorrow.” He interrupted her as she tried to remind him of her plans for them in the morning. “I hardly get to see my little brother and mom. I’m not canceling on them.”   
  
She pouted. “You ran out on me though.”   
  
“For an emergency. Raihan could have died. Damn near did. Had it not been pressing I would have had him wait till we were done talking.” He turned away from her. “If you learn anything about me you’ll learn that the safety and happiness of my friends and family come before my own.” He held up a finger to interrupt her again. “And you don’t fall into either category yet. If you pull what you just pulled again...you won’t ever.” He walked away, slipping into the crowd.

***  
  
Zara crossed her arms, a thoughtful look on her face. _He’s going to be harder than I thought to control. But once I can get him in line…._ _  
_ _  
_She turned and nearly ran into the redhead from earlier. Zara crinkled her nose and started to walk off only to stop when the other teen spoke to her. “That earlier acting was something else. Award-winning I would say.”  
  
Zara frowned. “What were you doing with **_my_** boyfriend?”   
  
“Your boyfriend? Pretty sure I just heard Leon say you guys never agreed to start dating.” She smirked.   
  
She snorted softly. “You are hearing what you want to hear.” She moved closer to her. “Stay away from him.” Zara sneered only to frown when the redhead laughed lowly.   
  
“I’ll do what I want. Just as he will.” She turned away, waving sarcastically as she walked away. “I’d wish you luck...but that would be a lie.” She disappeared into the crowd.   
  
Zara stamped a heel before jumping some when Rose gripped her shoulder. “You look like a pouting child.” He commented to her, hearing the reprimand in his tone.   
  
She cleared her throat. “Sorry Uncle. Just dealing with an unsavory brat who has managed to get into the dance.”  
  
“Mmm.” He hummed noncommittally. “I see Leon has left the party.”   
  
“What!?” She paled.   
  
He nodded. “He sent me a text telling me he spoke to a few possible sponsors and he was going to go check on the Hammerlocke Gym leader.”   
  
She bit the inside of her cheek as Rose studied her coolly.   
  
“Usually.” He continued. “He stays the full night and if he does have to leave early he comes to me and tells me personally. Did something happen when you were talking to him?”  
  
Zara lowered his gaze. “I...upset him cause I pulled him away from talking to someone.” She answered softly. _You said he was mine so I was making sure that he wouldn’t have wandering eyes and hands like you do._

“It's...his...duty as the face of Galar to be personable, Zara. Add to the fact he’s naturally friendly means he’ll be spending a lot of time talking to people all over Galar. Including other girls.”  
  
 _Not if I have anything to say about it…._ “Of course Uncle. You are correct.” She inclined her head some catching a glimpse of the redhead brat talking to someone out of the corner of her eye. She straightened herself up. “Since my date has left for the night may I depart.” 

“Unfortunately no. I need you here for a bit longer.” Rose answered, nodding to one of his board members as they went by.   
  
“You let him get away with an awful lot.” She muttered, trying to look like the dutiful niece.   
  
“You make assumptions without knowing everything.” He stated coolly. “Perhaps it was a bad idea to pair you with him especially since you seem to want to undo everything I have molded him to be so far.”   
  
She winced some, knowing she had misstepped. “I won’t. Sorry.”   
  
“Make sure that you don’t.” He smiled and waved to someone. “I worked hard to shape him into the tool he is...I have much more to do. You know how I hate to be set back.”   
  
“I know Uncle. I will make sure that your goals and mine do not clash.”

He set a hand on her shoulder, nodding. “I know.” He greeted the next board member and all Zara could do was mentally sigh. 

***  
  
The further from the party Leon got the more he thought about what happened and the more he thought it over the sadder he got. On one hand Rose (for once) tried to respect him and his choices...On the other, he saddled him with a babysitter.   
  
_No, a possible girlfriend...that you just promised another chance to._ _  
_ _  
_ Today hadn’t been his best day though. Not with Raihan having got hurt before they could sit down and really talk about things…   
  
Leon sighed and scrubbed his face. He really should count it as her chance but she hadn’t gotten to know him yet. She couldn’t have known that he’d get angry at her about being so...possessive. He hadn’t even given her a chance to learn anything about him.   
  
He shook his head and put Zara to the back of his mind. He’d talk to her tomorrow and handle everything then. Leon had more pressing things at the moment. Like finding out if Raihan had woken up.   
  
Leon started for the hospital not even bothering to stop anywhere to get different clothing or change, his mind on checking on his friend. He would wave slightly as doctors and nurses greeted him as he stepped into the hospital, giving them short but polite answers before asking what room Raihan was in.   
  
After thanking them and having a nurse show him the way he stepped into the darkened room, his heart feeling heavy at seeing the other teen still lying unconscious. He turned on a light to chase off the dark and sat down by him, taking his hand carefully. _If only I had been there sooner or had gone with him…_ _  
_ _  
_ “I’m sorry Rai.” He murmured. “I wish..that I could somehow make this better. I know you hate hospitals...hate being alone.” _Maybe I can sneak one of my smaller pokemon in to sit with him when I can’t._ “I haven’t texted Rowan yet. But I promise I will here soon.” _My fault that Rowan can’t be here with you so it's the least I can do._ Leon bowed his head. “I’ll do better next time. I won’t let this happen again.”   
  
“Lee….what are you going on about?” Raihan croaked out softly.   
  
“Raihan! You’re awake!” Leon stood slight.   
  
“Barely...so tired.” His eyes fluttered some. “Head hurts. I feel like I got ran over by your Charizard while he was Dynamaxed…”   
  
Leon turned the light by the bed back down. “You aren’t far off...What do you remember?”   
  
“Going into a den to check on some Duraludons.” He mumbled. “A bunch of females laid eggs so wanted to check on them.”   
  
“The den protector took exception to you being there from what I gathered from the scene…” Leon stated softly.   
  
“Oh…” He laughed faintly. “Ow…” He groaned. “Well...that explains the run over feeling…” His eyes slid close before snapping back open as he sat up in a hurry. “My Team! Shit-” He flopped back, panting and shaking, Leon fussing over him.   
  
“Dummy,” Leon muttered. “What if you shifted something or popped a stitch!”   
  
“But my team…” He whined.   
  
“I have them.” Leon soothed. “Char and I gathered them up. I needed to take them to the Pokecenter but I revived them and healed them the best I could with sprays.”   
  
“All of them?” Raihan asked, tears in his eyes.   
  
Leon pulled out Raihan’s Rotom and set it in his lap. “All of them.”   
  
“Lee...Thank you.”   
  
He took his head. “No need to thank me. I just wish I would have gotten there sooner.” He gently tapped the Rotom. “I wouldn’t have found you had this guy not sent coordinates though.”   
  
“I’ll have to get him a new phone to live in.” Raihan sniffled softly. “Thank you. You didn’t have to…”   
  
“You are important to me,” Leon mumbled. “I’d never forgive myself if you got hurt and I did nothing. Still feel like I should be doing more...”   
  
“You saved me,” Raihan stated softly, giving him a watery smile. “And came to sit with me. That matters a lot to me. But now it's time for us both to rest. No doubt Rose had you running around after you rescued me and honestly? You are still recovering too and my head hurts so bad. So we’ll talk about it later. Deal?”   
  
“Deal.” Leon nodded, helping Raihan lay back.   
  
“Seriously, Leon...Rest. Get some sleep.” He gestured to the chair. “You look worn out.”   
  
He smiled wryly and nodded, going to curl up in the chair. “G’night Rai.”   
  
“Night Champ.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [Yumishiori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumishioriRhul/pseuds/YumishioriRhul) for proofreading for me. 
> 
> Thank you to [Astrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrid_Rogersdottir) for letting me use Asphodel.
> 
> And to the Church of Piers Discord group for their support!


End file.
